Loving Two for One
by FloralBlackMoon
Summary: Deciding they need a vacation,the girls leave for two weeks. Away, a woman named Yenya has her eye on Squall. Coming home earlier, Rinoa finds that Squall might have fallen for Yenya. What worse is that Yenya could be Rinoa's sister! [Fin]My First Fanfic
1. Yenya's who! xRevised & Editedx

Loving Two for One

Squall jolted out of the bed, sweat beading down his forehead; his breathing uneven. Lately he had been having a recurring dream, warning him. Whispering to him in haunting voices.

"..bathing in your blood…that's new. " Squall laughed, but still he was freaked. It was three A.M in the morning and he had a meeting to go to.

_Damn…what the hell is wrong with me!_

**"WHY DOES THIS DREAM KEEP COMING BACK!!" **Squalled yelled in frustration, hitting the mattress.

_Can this dream be predicting the future? …_

Squall swung his legs over the bed, and start walking around his room; thinking.

"This is shit. This is shit." He repeated, shaking his head, "Damn, I need sleep. With that damn meeting tomorrow. I'm all booked. Shit. What the hell does that damn dream mean?!"

Squall shook his head and sat down on his bed. Mentally looking through his magic stock till he found a sleeping spell.

_Since I can't seem to get to sleep on my own, why not cheat a little._

Squall got on the bed and under the sheet, throwing the spell in the air as it sparkled and fell on him. Falling asleep instantly, not to be awakening from his slumber till dawn.

****

The next morning, Squall got out of bed. Rubbing his eyes to get rid of any remainder of the sleeping spell and walked to the bathroom. Once he was done he walked out to be greeted by his girlfriend, Rinoa.

"How'd you get in here?" Squall asked, walking to his closet to get the clothing he would wear that day.

"Aw, no good morning?" Rinoa smiled, as she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Squall smiled faintly, "Good Morning, Rinoa."

"Hey Baby, what's up?" Rinoa played around.

Squall rolled his eyes and played along, "Just tired."

"Oh," Rinoa smiled, "Listen Squall. The girls and me have decided to take a little vacation. It's a last minute plan. Plus we need it because of all of those floozy missions, we're getting now."

"Oh, okay then." Squall answered, pulling Rinoa's hand off to put on his shirt.

Rinoa smiled shyly, "We're be leaving in two hours, till then we're just getting out stuff ready, you know?"

"Yeah," Squall said, now putting on his pants.

"Your boxers are so cute Squall, you should wear them around everywhere!" Rinoa teased.

"Whatever." Squall grumbled.

"We're gonna be back in two weeks, okay? Now come here and give me a kiss…" Rinoa smiled.

"Rinoa…" Squall muttered, Rinoa just shook her head and walked towards Squall and pressed her lips to his. Squall opened his mouth slightly; Rinoa grabbed the chance and reached toward his tongue…

_Oh how I want to just push her towards the bed…_

Rinoa pulled away, blushing, "I'm going to go and start packing up. Don't fall in love with anyone while I'm gone now." Rinoa joked, giggling somewhat.

"I won't." Squall mumbled, rolling his eyes jokingly.

"Bye…" Rinoa whispered and walked out of the room.

****

Yenya walked through the gates if Balamb Garden, finally she would start her new life. Be someone else. Do things she couldn't have done when she was younger. A man stood by the gate.

"Are you Yenya?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"I'm your tour guide, please follow me."

The man took her bags and started guiding her throughout the Garden. Yenya watching in awe at how wondrous the place was.

"Here's your room." The man said. Yenya nodded, walking in she thank him. Throwing her bags in the bed, she starting un packing. Finding the picture of her father, she smiled a little.

General Caraway, her dad. She had a dad!

"Daddy…will I ever find my sister?"

Yenya was part of the army, when she was about to be appointed she was sent to Caraway, when she had stood before him he had stared at her with pure shock written on his face. He had asked her who her mother was and she had replied. IT was then he told her he was her father. She had a sister.

Yenya walked out of the room about four hours later. Already settled in, she was greeted by a handsome blond wonder. He had introduced himself as Seifer. Innocently flirting with her, but she wasn't into it. He gave off some bad vibes.

Walking to the bathroom, she stood in front of the girls mirror. With her light brown hair with black highlights. Hazel brown eyes and full pink lips. Liking how she was looking, she walked out and headed toward the cafertia. Getting some hotdog she sat down and start eating. Buying five, she was already full. Having two left, she looked at the line as she saw a blond boy at the end of the line, walking up till he found out his missed out.

Smiling she walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Turning around, she handed the hotdogs. Nodding furiously his thanks, she walked out as she heard him make a Woo-hoo! Finding this amusing, she giggled.

As she was walking out, she bumped into a hard figure. Looking up, she looked into the most beautiful blue eyes. The man was quite handsome. All leather clothing, and a well advance gunblade.

***

Squall had just finished saying goodbye to the girls. They had taken a train. As he was walking Zell had bumped into him and asked for the time. Twelve twenty seven, Squall had said. Zell quickly rushed to the cafertia, realizing he was late for hotdogs.

As he reached the Cafeteria, a girl bumped into him. Looking from down up he notice long…sexy legs, with black boots. Tight black jean skirt, white tank top and a blue jean jacket. Looking at her eyes, he felt familiarity. 

**** 

Yenya stared in shock at how handsome this man was. His blue eyes, wait green, no aqua. Blue green, maybe?  Feeling the man's eyes scan her body, Yenya felt her body get a little warm.

_So right yet so wrong._

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." Yenya apologized nervously

"Whatever" he said coldly which sent shivers up Yenya's spine

"Hey Squall!" The blond spiked hair called.

Squall…what a weird, but yet beautiful name. 

_I rolled his name off my tongue, I must have said it pretty loud; he's lookin' at me!_

"Oh nothing, my bad" Yenya said. Squall threw a weird look my way but all Yenya did was raised a cocky eyebrow. 

Squall got up and held his hand out, Yenya gratefully took his hand . .  

"Later…" he said and walked to his spiked blond friend.

Yenya eyes followed him all the way and I headed my way . .  

Squall  . . 

So handsome . . 

Maybe we can hit it off  . . 

_He doesn't seem to have a girlfriend, because if he did, she would be all over him, look how handsome he is . . . I've made up my mind , I'm gonna make Squall try to fall in love with me . . . Oh well looks like I have to call general Caraway! Whoops! I mean my daddy; it's way too long since we've talk!_

******

Ha, I'm done. Whooh i wanted this chapter long, but maybe this s the right chapter to get my reviews? e-mails? i dunno, but I'm done, PLEASE review, I'm a new author so please comments, suggestion, flames  !! anything, i don't care

FloralBlackMoon

**FBM After Revising & Editing: Hey Guys, whoever read this at the time. I totally don't blame the reviewer who flamed. This sucked like hell. ^_^. But it's revised and edited for your reading pleasure. ^_^ And a hell of a lot better! But I'm still going to keep a copy of the first copy though!**


	2. Party Time , Destiny xRevised & Editedx

Loving 2 for 1

Squall lay on his bed ...thinking about what happened during the day. Rinoa leaving, the new girl coming with such a resemblance. Squall sighed, he couldn't seem to get the new girl out his head.  He could still see her beautiful eyes of hers.

****

"She was so beautiful, … " Squall whispered. After Squall the incident, he went to talk to Zell. Zell was beaming with joy, because the girl gave him her remaining lunch. Squall found it amusing the way Zell was up and screaming. "

Wow, someone actually giving _Zell _a hotdog…  heh, must be an angel " Squall chuckled. 

Squall turned over and looked at the picture on his drawer, it was picture token recently of him and Rinoa. It was a airy picture, you could see in the background and rest of the gang playing around, it was really a nice day. Those days were when the world seemed perfect, where nothing was wrong. It was one of those days where Squall forgot the hard days, where people criticized him. 

Honestly, Who in the right mind would be a SeeD, _the commander_, trained to destroy the ultimate enemy, the sorceress would be dating one, even considering getting married to the person.

Squall then saw a picture of Cid and Edea, they were married, they started SeeD and yet Cid didn't care , he told the world that he was married to a sorceress , no not a sorceress . . . to Edea. 

" Why can't I be a little like that? Why can't I stop doubting our love because of what people think?" Squall then remembered hearing and old woman saying to him once _If you have a love you doubt, don't waste your time on it. Doubted love only brings heartache._

" I need some sleep, I can't keep on thinking of this crap... " Squall mumbled to himself. Washing away his doubts as he fell into a deep slumber.

_"Hey . . . . Is that you? . . . Do you want to bath in your blood? Your loved ones dying slowly, screaming an agonizing pain . . . ha ha ha . . Stop fighting. . Give up . . You're alone . . do you understand . . Do you understand? . That you will never get what you want . .  Keep fighting, kill the one you love, you can't love two . . . choose. .  Or lose both . . . An angel bathing in terror, a princess trembling in a pool of guilt, a lion within a world of lies. .  Combined equals . . . . . don't  . . . heh heh_

Squall jolted out of the bed. The voice this time was clearer. It sounded too familiar for comfort. 

" _Don't what? Angel, Princess, Lion? Gosh I'm in deep shit I feel it._" Squall slowly came down to his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. Squall had a deep feeling that more was going on in his life that he didn't realize. That soon he would come to bases with something he feared …  feared. . Squall Leonhart afraid? Ha! " Squall said with bitterness. What could he be so afraid of that he couldn't even figured out . . .

Squall just laid there for hours, not knowing, feeling. He laid there for a while, thinking of everything that has happened in his life, something happened right there, what it was Squall almost realized but there was a knock on his door. He ignored it . . .the person persists, again ignored.  . . Knocking won't stop. Squall finally gave up, he got up and went to his closet and pulled on a white T-shirt and some jeans, Squall walked to the door and opened it, only to reveal someone he couldn't stand, someone so full of himself. ...  Irvine. 

" What's up ?" Irvine said unusually cheerful. 

"The ceiling" Squall said knowing what Irvine meant.

"Heh heh, very funny . Listen the girls are out, we can go out to the club and get of freak on, you feel me  ? " Irvine said trying to sound ghetto.

 "Cut that shit, you are not ghetto ' you feel me' " Squall added, meaning to imitate Irvine . 

" Heh heh , who says you can't try anything new.  Hey look Zell told me to tell you to meet him at the library to talk"

"Fine" Squall said emotionless. 

" Say Squall, Zell driving me crazy about this new girl giving him food. He's also saying that something happened between you two . Squall . . . don't hurt Rinoa, don't play games with her heart, or you'll be the loser" Irvine said suddenly sounding serious.

"I'm not playing games. I'm walking, I bump into a girl; we glance at each other. I help her up and walk to Zell. How is that playing games? " Squall asked confused..

"Zell told me that you two looked at each other very intensely, you'd think you were in love" Irvine said. 

" Since when was Zell a professional on love?" Squall said coldly. Suddenly he felt like he resented Zell. How could Zell honestly think that he could love another girl, when he had one heck of one right now? He was going to have to talk to Zell. Maybe some harsh words would exchange, but the message would be clear.

" Fine, but I've warned you Squall, I will watch you and if I see what Zell says is true, then I will warned you again, then it will up to you. " Irvine said his eyes glowing, showing how serious he was. 

"Irvine I thank you, but you have nothing to be worried about . . . I assure you"

***

Irvine walked away, he didn't trust Squall's word. Love was a game. It couldn't be played and yet it could. He been there before, he knew dangerous love could be. Squall is new to love, it is a new feeling to him. Rinoa is vulnerable , she loves him wholly. How would Rinoa feel if Squall left her for another woman and came running back after being rejected? Things would be out of hand.

Irvine found a seat near by and sat down. 

" Gosh! Why does have to be this way?" Irvine yelled. Squall  . . . he was going to hurt Rinoa. He knew. Squall is going to hurt more than Rinoa. 

"Man! What can I do? I care for my friends so much, but I can do so little  . . . "

****

Rinoa sat on the beach with her friends. It was a glorious day. No confusion, hurt, pain None of that, just good laughter and friends. Two days ago she was hesitant of leaving the garden. She had a feeling that if she left, nothing will be the same. 

_Squall_ she thought. No Squall was someone she could trust. She just shrugged it off. 

"Hey Rinoa, check out the huge crab!" Selphie said in amazement. Rinoa got up and walked over to her excited friend and was amazed of how hug the crab was! 

"Woah! It has to be like 10 inches! " Quistis said also, looking over Selphie's shoulder.

The crab started moving toward the waters, probably sensed danger near by. 

" That was so cool!" Rinoa exclaimed. 

" Yeah . . " Selphie and Quistis said in agreement. 

S

uddenly a feeling of Déja vue went all over Rinoa body , Goosebumps popping up. 

" Oh" Rinoa said shivering. All of a sudden it was uncomfortably cold.

_Something going to happen_ . . . Rinoa said feeling fear grumbling at the pit of her stomach.

"Rinoa? Rinoa? RINOA!" Selphie said her voice rising at each word.

 "What's up ?" Quistis said somehow sensing what Rinoa was feeling. 

" Nothing" There was an uneasy feeling till Rinoa spoke up to her friends. "

 Have you ever got that feeling that something going to happen, something your going to regret or never forget? " Rinoa ask her voice trembling with each word spoken.

"No, but I have felt the feeling of losing something, kind of close to what your saying . . " Selphie said her voice dripping with curiosity. 

" I don't know , but I feel like I've made a mistake. Maybe. ... Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here you guys."

"Oh no, we said we are going to come here, and we came. There are no regrets, just fun. Honestly guys we need it. When's the last time you went shopping without fans or people coming up to you, intentions to thank you for saving the world, put action is jumping us?" Quistis said with a challenging tone.

" Too long!" Rinoa and Selphie said at the same time. 

" Exactly." Quistis said. "Now just enjoy yourself. Besides wasn't you the one you the one who said I needed this badly?" Quistis said questionably. 

" Yeah, I guess so " Rinoa said.

"Good, now no more doubts guys, or bad feelings. Just good old fashion fun which means. Guy, shopping and friends!" Quistis said. 

" The guys part is scratched out for Rinny. " Selphie said. 

"That is so true" Quistis said.

"Oh come on guys, just because I'm seeing someone that doesn't mean that I can't check some guys out, or go out with them. All that means is no sexual acts!" Rinoa said.

"Player." Selphie said bluntly, while smiling. All of a sudden laughter exploded. The day suddenly looked a little brighter.

******

Yenya just got off the phone with her Father. She sighed sadly. Her father wouldn't give her a clue on finding her sister. 

" Man , oh man" Yenya said while putting both hands on her face and shaking her head.

Yenya was expecting more hints but instead of '_Your heart will guide you from her'_

Getting up and headed toward her dresser and took a Bra and panties and took a black skirt and a read sleeveless shirt and some blacks boots and a black vest. It was her first night. Might as well meet people, while looking good. 

She stepped into her bathrooms and set her evening clothing on the toilet seat top. She undressed her self and placed her foot in the tub and set the water to a temperature she could take, finally letting the shower on she bathed her self. After about 10 minutes she stepped out of the shower and dried herself. 

After putting on lotion, powder etc. She put on her underwear and finally her outfit, she then put on some make-up and walked out and glanced at the clock. 8:12 

_'Damn! Time is sure marching.'_

Yenya took her cell phone and her purse and stepped out of the room and locked it. She then walked out of the dorm section. Yenya while walking sucked in the beautiful place. Crafted to great, no beyond it. While taking in the breathtaking view Squall was a few guards away talking to his crazy friends.

_'Ah! There he is, oh my god. He is so cute, handsome, cunning. Gosh! Maybe. ... I can ask for a tour. .  No that's too obvious and whorish. Maybe walking up to him and being straight forward will work. No! To embarrassing. Gosh what am I to do ?!?! '_

**

While Yenya was thinking if an approach, Squall took notice of the mysterious girl nearby. His eyes wandered around her body, undressing her with his eyes. While Squall was examining the girl Zell was yapping on about some crap. . 

" Huh ?" Squall asked. 

"Squall, I was talking about the girls going out, and how we should be out too. " "

Oh really, nah. ...  I don't think so, I mean why… . Girls are going to flaunt themselves all over us , not giving us space to breath. " Squall stated.

"So?" Zell and Irvine said.

"Oh! I give up." Squall said suddenly really tired.

While this was happening, Yenya walked over. 

" Hi, I'm Yenya. The girl you bumped into the other day? Hey, I'm new here and I am wandered and any of you direct me to the nearest party." Yenya said eyeing a certain silvered eye man.

" Well we are just going right now. You can bunk with us" Irvine replied.

"That would be awesome." Yenya said.

'_All right! At the party, Squall and me can have some time together; maybe I can get him to ask me out! All right. Destiny! Your about to have a dance partner!'_ Yenya said with a smile on her face

**

**_FBM AFTER REVISNG AND EDITING: _**Goddamn, my grammar and spelling sucked. Especially the format and the overall content. No wonder I didn't have a lot of reviews or feedback. This is so terrible,  I would flame myself! 


	3. Resistng,Tempatation,Falling xRevised & ...

Squall walked to the car with his friend Zell and Irvine, but what was odd about this scene was that his girlfriend was not there and a look-a-like was practically hanging on his arm.

She giggled kind of sickly, but it was almost soothing to him

Squall turned to her and looked her in the eye and slowly took her arms of his hand.

She looked at him disappointed . . .

"Is it another girl?" She said slowly, Here she was talking to a man she barely knew about him liking another girl as if they where together . . .

Squall looked at this girl bewildered. A girl he barely knew was looking at him with beautiful eyes and sadly ask him if it was another woman.

"I'm with someone and I am very happy with her, so please. No more temptations." Squall said turning away from Yenya.

There was a sickly tension in the air and it felt like either four couldn't breath.

Finally Yenya spoke up

"Why don't we just go as friends, I'm new."

"No"

"Why?"

"Because, you're a threat and I don't want to hurt Rinoa."

Yenya eyes went wide! Rinoa! That was the name of her sister. Could she have been hitting on her sisters boyfriend? Yet the name Rinoa wasn't that rare.

Life. . So unfair

The three guys and one woman loaded into Squalls Ferrari  

"Woah , this car is loaded , _YOU_ must be loaded" Yenya said in amazement

Squall chuckled, he saw the amazement in Yenya's eyes and turn the wheel , this was going to be one HELL of a night

The car swirled to the right and kept on going straight

It was a 30 min ride and then he found the new club and park in the parking space.

All four of them got out of the car.

Yenya forgetting Squall words earlier and her doubts took Squalls arm and dragged him through the line, She flashed her I.D card and ran into the club

Squall looked around and saw the club.

How the hell did he get there so fast?

Then he looked and saw Yenya dancing with another guy.

Squall narrowed his eyes and tried to swallow the fury building up.

He smirked

This was the beginning

** 

Squall walked up to Yenya and the mysterious man and looked the man in the eye and said calmly

"May I cut in?"

First the man hesitated, this is a good piece of meat.. . 

"Now, before you won't have a body to dance about…"

That was enough, the man bowed to Yenya and hurriedly walked away.

Ashanti song Happy started playing.

Squall went behind Yenya and went close to her so their body touch and put his arms around her waist.

They moved to the rhythm.

When the music ended, Yenya turned around to face Squall. Their faces where inches away . . . 

"Squall are you sure? "

"Isn't that the man's line?"

Yenya chuckled . . . It _was_ a man line

"Well, well . I know I shouldn't kiss, but . . "

Yenya didn't let Squall finish. Their lips touch and it magic from then on . . .

***

Zell and Irvine had walked in and then they saw Squall and Yenya kissing.

"My God . . ." Zell said

"Oh no . . ." Irvine said with a knowing tone

No more magic now, it was hell from then on . . .

***

**_FBM after Revising and Editing: _**God damn my shit sucked as hell. I definitely need to go and edit all of my stories. I feeling I have a lot more to go. ***Sighs***


	4. Regrets and getting your ass whooped xRe...

**_FBM after revising and editing: _**I must have been high when I wrote this author's note.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. I have no part in it , it belongs to square soft.

                  Regrets and getting your ass whooped

******

Magic. .  A mysterious force at times. Magic a pleasurable force.  That was what magic was to Squall at that moment. Yenya and him were one. Their life forever intertwined. Life so great at times.

Finally, needing air Squall and Yenya separated. They're panting breathing fading away from the loud music of the club.

"That was great!" Yenya said laughing breathlessly. Squall looked at her. Yenya was so beautiful…With her chocolate brown hair and her beautiful puppy brown eyes. Those eyes; they were a never-ending ocean. It depth so deep that it went on forever like it was. . .. oh he didn't know. He was drowning in them.

_'My God…. What have I done? I have just been unfaithful to Rinoa. Just before she left she told me not to fall in love with someone else! How could this happen, even though she was joking, she still meant it in a way. What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Squall was deep within his thoughts when Yenya finally catch her breath. Squall was very weird. One minute he was all over her. The other he is the best kisser in the world. Next minute he's looking at her like she all he wanted in a woman and then he's looking at her like she was the most disgusting thing on the face of the planet!

"Hey Squall! Hello! Earth to the hot guy next to me!" Yenya called to a very now shallow Squall.

When Yenya finally caught Squalls attention, he looked at her coldly. With a voice made of ice he said, " What do you want?" 

"Oh _hell no._ Uh-uh, boy. Don't you _dare_ play that game with me. Don't go kissing me like that and turn on me the next. I don't that shit, all right? I don't take that from _any_ man and that _doesn't_ exclude you, okay?" Yenya said, shocked at Squall's behavior.

Squall looked at her intensely. Selecting the proper words. Luck wasn't on his side that day. 

" Shut the fuck up! You're popping my eardrums. Hey don't yell at me if you seem easy like some sluts."

That did it. Squall just went to far. It was enough that he acted cold to Yenya for no reason. But disrespecting her, practically calling her a hoe was enough. She slapped  Squall.

Squall bit his lip in pain. 

" Damn, what the hell did you that for!" Squall hissed.

" I do not appreciate being called a slut or any other words that confirms that I am easy, learn to respect people Mr. Squall Leonhart. Because if your rude to the wrong person your get your ass whooped. Let this slap be a warning" Yenya said with a certain attitude added to it.

"Me. .. Getting my ass whooped. Lady I saved the Planet, hell the universe. I defeated a Sorceress. Don't go telling me someone going to kick my ass, because their ass will be flying before they even left a finger."

Yenya looked surprised. " So you think just because you happen to kill a sorceress--"

"From the future" Squall pointed out

"Whatever. Just because you happen to kill a sorceress from the future and saved the world means no one going to beat you up" 

"Yup"

Yenya kneed him in the stomach. She then kicked his ankle and elbowed his back and walked away. Just before she was from earring shot she said " Don't let your ego grow to big, because you can get you ass whooped, I just proved it . . ."

Squall numbed everywhere. His stomach felt like it was going to throw itself up, his ankle felt like it was going to pop out from under him and he could barely breath from the pain from his back.

" Oh! That girl can pack a punch!"

Squall limped his way from the dance floor to his companions who had seen _everything_.

"Squall man, you got your ass kicked!!!" Zell exclaimed.

"She showed you, huh Squall?" Irvine said smirking.

Irvine had a pretty good idea of what words where exchange just from the expression on both if their faces.

Suddenly Zell and Irvine became serious.

"Squall, what was that, man? Why would you do that to Rinoa? Hasn't she been the best girlfriend she could be?" Zell said 

"I don't know, it just happen. I look at Yenya and I see Rinoa."

"Squall you need to get rid of her" Irvine said

"I think I already did that." Squall said as he winced at what words were exchanged.

"Nah, you just got her pissed, she'll be back."

" You seem to know what's going on Irvine, been in a situation like this before? " Zell questioned.

"Yeah… . I lost both of them. Being a player doesn't make you 'DA MAN' It Makes you the looser and loose the one you love the most" Irvine said, his voice sounding distant.

Squall and Zell look at each other, something was up . . 

****

Yenya walked past several thugs eyeing her. Rolling her eyes, as she walked. She bumped into one, "Hey sweety, wanna dance?"

Yenya sighed and did the exact replica of her actions to Squall to this guy. _Squal…_

'_OOhh!_' Just thinking of Squall got her pissed.

Yenya was hurt by Squalls words and she didn't know why. 

It just that she took seriously insults. Remembering what she did to Squall she chuckled. 

She was not one to be played with . . .

Finally getting outside. She realized something. She didn't have a ride. .  

"Oh, fuck! Why didn't I think of this sooner before I could have seriously harmed him."

***

**_FBM after revising and editing: _**This chapter was all right. But I cringed at the part where Yenya tells Squall off after he kissed her. Check that one out and check this. The way you see it is the way it was on the original chapter. I was such a dumbass.

HELL NO! DON'T YOU DARE KISS ME LIKE THERE IS NO TOMMARROW AND THEN LOOK AT ME WITH A COLD EXPRESSION AND SOUND LIKE YOUR BLAMING ME FOR A WORLD CRISIS! I WILL NOT TAKE THAT SHIT FROM ANY MAN AND EVEN IF THAT MEANS YOU!


	5. Thugs N Bruises xRevised & Editedx

**_FBM after revising and editing: _**It's official; I was an idiot while I was typing this story.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Final Fantasy 8, nor do I own the characters. I am making No profit off this story

***

Yenya stormed into the club furious. There was one thing about her that makes her unbearable and that is her pride. It killed her that after she whipped Squall, that she had to go back and apologize and then get in a car with him for a hour long drive. It was completely mad!

Walking in, She noticed that the thugs that she had just defeated where back. They all had a mad look on their face. They all looked at her, surrounding her. 

Each had a look of desire on their face. They checked out her chest, legs. Everything. The thing was that everyone around them didn't care. It was like they've seen this happen before. Yenya soon got into fight stance. She was pissed enough as it is. Now some thugs wanted to rape her, because she embarrassed them in front of their friends.

They would all feel the pain of her anger. They would all feel numb and want to die when she was finish with them. Oh.. They picked a wrong time to pick a fight with 'Yenya Carala'. All of the men looked at her surprise when Yenya got into fight stance and took out her weapon, which was a arrow. They all laughed. An Arrow! _What a laugh_. 

Yenya smirked at their cockiness. They would feel it soon. Moving faster then the men could see Yenya went at them. She kicked one of them in the chin and punched another in his shin. She then bent down and tripped another one and kicked him in the face. She then took out her arrow and put on a crystal ball. Shooting it made it explode as it hit its target.

All of them were down, now she had the clubs attention. 

_'Oh what a great night' _Yenya thought and proceeded to find the men, whom she had to apologize to. When she saw a glimpse of Squall she saw he was very engrossed of what his friend with the hat had to say. Yenya saw tears forming at in the eyes of the man talking. She could see the spike blond trying to comfort his friend.

Yenya looked closely at the guy with the hat. He looked so familiar. She had seen him from somewhere. When? When was it she had seen him? No Mater, she had given up her life of the past that meant those who look familiar. But still there was a nagging feeling.

Yenya finally got the courage and went up to Squall. She went behind him and looked at the men. They had noticed her. She had put a finger to her lips, silencing them. She then tapped Squall shoulder. Squall slowly turned around.

"Oh No, Not you!" Squall said tiredly.

"I've come to apologize. I had no right to cause any physical harm to the guy who saved the world. I apologize and hope we can be friends." Yenya said her face flinching at every word. This girl had _a lot_ of pride, that's for sure.

"Well, I guess it's Okay. I guess I was acting like a jackass" Squall said

"You Guess?!!" Yenya asked surprised.

"Ok, Ok, Ok! You're right. My God, You Women. . Well anyway, I'm tired. The Guys are Tired. Are you tired?"

"Yes, I suppose so" Yenya said yawning

"Alright Guys Lets Go"

Yenya, Squall, Irvine and, Zell all walked to the entrance when they were stopped by the Boys who Yenya beat up again.

"You Boys just don't give up? Oh well. I'm Tired. Boys. ." Yenya said calling the men.

"Take care of them please. ." Yenya said and walked away leaving the boys to defend for her.

Squalls looked around him and look at Zell and Irvine and they nodded. Squall took out him gun

blade, Irvine his gun and Zell . . His fist.  Squall went up to two guys and sliced both them so fast that they didn't even feel them self getting cut until Squall left to get his other opponents.

Zell went up to three guys and punched them all on the face. Trip them and kicked them.  Which was pretty hard since they were knocked out.

Irvine took on Five guys and shot them all in the leg, tripping them and leaving them defenseless.

After the men beat up the thugs they all joined Yenya in the car. Squall took the driver seat and inserted the key into the ignition.

The drive was a bump less drive and it went without drama. Finally reaching the Garden, Squall parked the car and got out. The rest followed the suit.

Irvine and Zell went ahead leaving Yenya with Squall. "Squall...." Yenya said in a soothing voice. Squall turned to Yenya to find she kissed him.

"That just a sample of what's to come" Yenya said and walked away, leaving a confused Squall.

****

**_FBM after revising and editing: _**I should delete this story off the face of the net.


	6. A Midnight Approach xRevised & Editedx

**_FBM after revising and editing: _**I depended too much on reviews.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy 8. It belongs to Square Soft and anyone else who owns this. I am not making profit off this fan fiction.

Nor Do I own the song "I Need a Girl Part II" It's copyrighted to BadyBoy records and P.Diddy.

****

                                                Chapter 6

            Yenya started walking back to her room. She had just given Squall a kiss. Yenya jumped in joy, happy with her act of bravery. _'I've never been that blunt to guy before this could be HIM! The one I am meant to be with!'_ Yenya sighed in pure ecstasy. 

            Finally reaching her room, Yenya walked in and closed the door and locked it. She looked around the room, and decided she would decorate her room, so it would be screaming 'YENYA'. She took of her outfit and dumped them in the dirty hamper. Yenya then took off her bra and put it back in the drawer. She would use it tomorrow and put in the dirty hamper. She then took out a nightgown. It made out of really thin material. It was sleeveless and it showed a bit of cleavage.

            Yenya walk into her bathroom and put Plax in her mouth. While doing that she took out her toothbrush and turned on the hot water. She then put the toothbrush under the running water. When the toothbrush was warm she spit out the Plax and then put toothpaste on the toothbrush and then put warm water on the toothbrush again. She then started brushing her teeth. _' Squall... I wonder how he feels about me; does he get that tingly feeling around me as I get around him? Squall....'_

Finally realizing that she was done she spit out her toothpaste and washed her toothbrush and then put Listerine. She gurgled it and then spit it out. Yenya then washed her face with Aveeno. Then put on some lotion on her face and walked out.

Yenya reached her bed and took the brush off the nightstand and started brushing her hair sitting on her bed. "Squallsquallsquallsquallsquall..." Yenya repeated happily. She was so happy. Just thinking about the mysterious brown head got her screaming in joy. Yenya giggled. "Squallsquallsquallsquallsquall!"

***

Rinoa walked back into her room. She had just finished taking a shower. As she opened the door the steam escaped into the cool room, vaporizing. Still naked she walked to her drawer and took out some panties and a sport bra. She then put on a Super Large shirt on. She walked over to her mirror and started combing her hair. When her hair was finally untangled, she then took the brush and started brushing her still wet hair.  She then took a scunchy and put her hair in a loose ponytail.

Rinoa then walked over to the mini-stereo and turn on the radio. The song " I need a girl Part II by P.Diddy feat Loon and Guiwine" came on. Rinoa soon started moving to the beat. The lyrics soon were all in the room you could here.

_Girl you made me believe again_

_If you happy then be with him, go 'head mommy breathe again_

_Go 'head mommy breathe again, don't stop now straight to the top now_

_Go 'head mommy make it hot now_

_I need me a love that's 'gon make my heart stop now_

_And what I need is simple, five foot five with dimples_

_Potential wife credentials_

_Know about the life I'm into, life I've been through_

_And how I had a trifilin mental_

_So ride with me, G Force fly with me_

_Times get hard cry with me, die with me_

_White beach sands lye with me_

_My advice is forget the limelight_

_Let's make love, while we listen to Frank White_

_So tight, now I understand life_

Rinoa started walking to the mirror and watched her reflection and saw herself dancing. She admitted she look rather stupid. She look closer and she saw Selphie smiling broadly. She gestured her to come dance with her in the mirror. She saw Selphie nod and walk into the room and started dancing along with her.

_What I need_

_( Yeah take that)_

_Is a pretty woman next to me_

_( A pretty woman yeah baby)_

_To share the dreams that I Believe_

_(Dream with me, believe in me)_

_Maybe we could start a family_

_(Start a family baby)_

_Someone who truly understands, how to treat a man_

_This is what I need_

Soon Selphie and Rinoa started dance really crazy. Selphie laughed at Rinoa as she dance a little too wild. Rinoa look so red. It would be so embarrassing if someone were to catch them doing this kind of dance. She wondered what would Squall think..

_Listen to me now what should I say now? Come on ma_

_Been a whole day now I wanna lay 'round_

_And sip coladas, dipped in Prada_

_I'm smooth as Erik Estrada, dipped in dollars_

_We out in Vegas Nevada, bubble bath in the champagne glass_

_'Bout the size of a campaign ad_

_You don't know how you look to me_

_But if love was a crime you be a crook to me_

_Cause mommy I've done been around the world, seened alot of places_

_Been around your girl believe I read faces_

_I can tell she don't want me prevail_

_But I, learn my lesson watchin Sean bless it_

_So why listen to her and start guessin?_

_Mommy you ain't ready to ride to start dressin_

_I need a girl receive my mom's blessin_

_Confession, my love no contestin_

_I need affection_

_Yes I need affection, let's go Mario!_

Rinoa soon started trying to do the crip walk, but fell flat on her face. Selphie did the harlem shake. Soon they just started dancing to the music. Sweat appearing on their foreheads at the way they were dancing. Oh yes. 

_Girl what the hell is on your mind_

_I could be dumb but I'm not blind_

_There's somethin leakin in your mind_

_Don't look to good for you and me, always did agree_

_That ain't what I need, baby! Woh!_

_What I need,is a pretty woman next to me_

_(Oh please baby)_

_To share the dreams that I Believe_

_(I need a girl in my life)_

_Maybe we could start a family_

_(Start a family baby)_

_Someone who truly understands, how to treat a man_

_This is what I need_

Soon Selphie and Rinoa heard a laugh come from the doorway. Sure enough there was Quistis laughing at them with amusement glittering in her eyes. She walked in and started imitating the girls. 

"You two are so funny, _hilarious_!"

Rinoa and Selphie just look at each other and flushed but then shrugged and started dancing to the beat, soon telling the third girl to join them. 

" Excuse? HELL NO, no way am I going to do those crazy dances with you two nuts!" 

The two dancing girl just laughed and started dancing again to the beat of the song.

_Ay yo the sun don't shine forever_

_But as long as were here then we might as well shine together_

_Never mind the weather, go somewhere and get our minds together_

_Build a love that a last forever_

_So let's stop the pain, stop the rain_

_Put, stress to rest girl stop the games_

_Name the spot, mommy I got the plane_

_Roll through rough, I got the range_

_Ma I got some thangs, knowned to put rocks in rings_

_Push a hundred foot yachts and thangs_

_Your man don't play, have you ever bee to Sandro Pe?_

_Or seened a brotha play Amando Lay?_

_Girl I wanna just, look in your eyes and watch the sunrise_

_No more lies, no more tears to cry_

_No more reasons for leavin, do I believe in?_

_Love you till the day I stop breathin, I love you girl_

_What I need, is a pretty woman next to me_

_( Standin next to me girl)_

_To share the dreams that I Believe_

_(When I wake up in the morning)_

_Maybe we could start a family_

_(I wanna see your pretty face, yeah)_

_Someone who truly understands, how to treat a man_

_This is what I need_

_(Is that all you want?)_

_Is a pretty woman next to me_

_(Made the sacrifice)_

_To share the dreams that I believe_

_(And maybe maybe we)_

_Someone who truly understands, how to treat a man_

_This is what I need, is a pretty woman next to me_

_To share the dreams that I Believe_

_Maybe we could start a family_

_Someone who truly understands, how to treat a man_

_This is what I need_

Rinoa soon started taking the whole stage over. Soon started lip rapping, singing WHATEVER!

When the song was over she turn to her audience to find them clapping. Rinoa soon started blushing. " If you two EVER tell anyone, I will hunt you down!" Rinoa threaten. Selphie and Quistis just smiled.

"Well, I'm going to call Squall."

**

Squall started walking to his room. He had a lot to think about. He had a steady relationship with such and great person, but now his eye was wondering. He then remembered what Irvine said about what happened to him. He could recall the words.

*Flash Back*

"I was going out with this girl named Lashay. We were tight. We were always all over each other. The relationship was hot. The sex was _unbelievable_. I didn't know I had one hell of a girl.  I was younger and much a fool then. So behind her back I would have affairs. Girl after girl, it was like I had to go around. I think she knew, but she hope I would stop and tell her. Without trust in a relationship, that isn't one. I learned that a little too late.

One day I was out partying and then I saw this cute little woman with brown hair. She was wearing a skimpy little dress, leaving no room for imagination. So I decided to take a little trip out side the relationship… again. I slept with her. This time I was caught.

You know the funny thing was that this woman I slept with, was Lashay's cousin. I didn't get caught right away. I started dating both girls. I started developing feelings for them both. One day, I had a date with Lashay. It was at a poetry recital and sitting next to us was her cousin.

You can guess what happened. I soon had to choose which. Both were good to me. Me being a fool said I would date them both. I got double slap. While this as going on, I was on drugs. The hard kind of drugs, the one that when your high it was heaven; crack, weed, X. You know. I was in debt and I told my drug dealer I wouldn't pay him back. I was going to visit Lashay to talk to her that day. When she opened the door both of them were there. They had angry looks on their faces.

Before either of us could say anything, a gunshot was heard. I kneeled over and after I was sure I got up to reveal Lashay on the floor bleeding. Her cousin and I called 911, but it was too late. Now I was thinking, because Lashay wasn't present her cousin and me could get together. She told me no. She said she wouldn't waste a lifetime on me; I would probably cheat on her or get her killed. She said I killed Lashay. She said many other hurtful things, which I will not say. That day I cried, because I lost two girls I loved very much. Squall, Yenya or Rinoa may not be killed, but you will lose both of them, if you play the game I did. Don't fall into temptation. This incident happened when I was younger. So long ago, I don't even remember the cousins face, she probably doesn't remember mines either "

It was then Squall felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. He turned and said his words and she said hers. While Squall was speaking to Yenya, he though he heard Irvine gasp. But when he turns, Irvine was staring at the floor, tears coming down.

End Flash Back

'_So sad..._' Squall thought. He turned to the dormitory hallway. _' I couldn't stand it, if Rinoa or Yenya died because of me. He would HATE it. He still wouldn't like it if he lost Rinoa...or Yenya_' Squall stopped and closed his eyes.  He couldn't let anything happen. He couldn't let Rinoa know about Yenya. He couldn't let Yenya let relationship between them progress. He had to be careful.

Finally reaching his room, he opened the door and was just about to turn on the light when two warm lips captured his into a passionate kiss...

****

**_FBM after revising and editing:_** LOL. This chapter is amusing now that I look back at it. ^_^. Irvine story CHEESY!__


	7. Unfaithfulness xRevised & Editedx

**_FBM after revising and editing: _**God, I was so hurt that no one would review. Damn. Thank God I'm over that stage. Hehe. Lol.

***********

Squall struggled as the intruder caught his lips into a kiss. He couldn't believe the day could get any worse. He cheats on his girlfriend and his friend confessed into making a 'player' mistake and now someone is sexual harassing him. 

'_It sure as hell better not be a man, because if it is. My Gunblade will soon need a good cleaning_'

Squall finally getting sick of this, got hold of the person and then threw them to the bed. 

"Oh!"  

A female voice rang out as she hit the bed roughly. Squally took his hand and wiped his lips. It would take a lot more to get rid of the dirt he was mentally covered with. Not only was he cheating on Rinoa, but someone was also making him cheat on her.

"Blast all this to hell" Squall hissed to himself. The light was still off and so he didn't know who stole the kiss from him. He clapped his hands and the light turned on revealing none other then Yenya. Squall eyes bugged out and he took his hands and put his face into the hands.

"Yenya...what are you doing here?"

Yenya simply smiled. " I was here to say 'goodnight' ". 

"Didn't we already establish that?"

Yenya again smiled and then got up and pulled Squall on top of her on the bed. Squall tried to fight Yenya, he wasn't about to hit a lady, but he just couldn't seem to get off her. She was taking advantage of his belief. But it was then the phone ring. Squall stopped all of Yenya attempt and went to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Squall! It's me Rinoa!"

"Oh!" Squall said in a tight voice.

"Umm, what's wrong Squall?"

"Nothing!" Squall said to quickly. Yenya quickly went after Squall and started kissing Squall on the neck. Driving Squall to the brink of insanity.

"Well, anyway. I just wanted to call and tell you me and the other girl decided we will be back in another week because we are enjoying ourselves a lot."

Squall nodded and realized that Rinoa couldn't see him. "Oh, okay. I'll see you next week then"

"Yes! Well Bye. Tell the others I said Hi"

"Will Do"

Rinoa hanged up leaving Squall alone with the seductive little flame. Well, maybe if she thought he was still talking, she'll back off. Nah, I don't think she is that dumb.

"Yenya, get off me"

Yenya stopped and looked at him. Surprised. She thought he was enjoying himself. After all, there wasn't that much girl going him what she was giving him. " Why? "

"Why? Yenya, I have a girlfriend. I am not going to be unfaithful"

"But...But"

"Yenya, get out"

Yenya looked at Squall hurt and then ran out of the room. Squall didn't care about her; he cared for some other whore. Someone who probably didn't give a crap about him. If she did, she would be with him. Why was he trying to stay faithful to a so obvious little bitch? Yenya eyes flashed. She would get Squall and the little Hoe who thought she could just get up and leave Squall like that and wouldn't think Squall eyes wouldn't wonder is an idiot. She would everything in her power.

'_Yes, Little Bitch, I will get your man_'

*****

Rinoa put down the phone and looked at the two girls. 

"I told Squall and he said he'll see us next week. I still don't know, why should I lied"

Selphie looked at Rinoa. 

" Rinoa, Squall is the most finest guy at the garden and his girlfriend is miles away from him. Girl, someone could try to get Squall and Squall might be giving into temptation. This will be the test, to see if Squall is a man, or a dog."

Quistis nodded, she too had a feeling they should arrive early. " I agree, I have a feeling if we are not expected. A lot of things will be revealed to us more, if we are expected. "

Rinoa looked at the two girls. She sighed and looks down at the floor. Would Squall truly be unfaithful to her? Could he too have a wondering eye? Rinoa then looked at the two girls. 

"You are right. I shouldn't trust Squall completely. He is a male and I shouldn't be. That would be naive"

The two girls looked at Rinoa. They only hope this would be for the best. Selphie jumped off the bed and then took Rinoa and pulled her onto the bed. " Come on. Let's go clubbin!"

Quistis looked at Rinoa. " I have nothing wrong with that. Let's go Rinoa. With the guy problems we have, we need it"

Rinoa nodded and then went to her drawer and took out her evening clothing...

Hour Later..

Quistis, Selphie and Rinoa were ready go out. They had on some skimpy outfits and money.

Selphie jumped up with one arm in the air. " Let's go!" 

Quistis rolled her eyes and Rinoa followed. 

" Stop acting so childish! " They both said at the same time. Selphie sighed and nodded. She wanted to stay a kid, away from such complicated problems, but she had her friends to shoot her back to reality. Selphie followed after them and took the back seat as Quistis took the driver and Rinoa the passenger. 

They drove for a while, looking for the right clubs to go to. They didn't want to go to a club full of assholes.  Finally they decided on a club called " Final Ecstasy Moon ". Rinoa climbed out and immediantly was overcrowded with men, as so with the other girls. " Please Move" All of them stated quietly.

"Oh, these lil sweetie pies want us to move boys"

"Ah, for such pretty pieces of meat, ya'll sho bossy"

Selphie was getting pretty pissed.. She hated these kinda men, reminded her of Irvine. " Move now, or we'll forced to thrash you" The men seemed to find that amusing and laughed. Selphie looked at the two, gesturing them to go. The two nodded.

"If you guyz let them go, I'll make sure all you men will get what you want"

The men oohed at this and let Quistis and Rinoa go. Immediantly the men started touching Selphie's no-no spots. Selphie took out her weapon and all was heard was the sound of groans and metal hitting flesh.

When she was done, Selphie put away her weapon and ran to where her friends where in line. When she finally reached them, their eyes asked the questions and Selphie answered them silently. After an agreement was establish all three attention was turned to the line.

After about fifteen minutes passed Rinoa and the others were finally in the club. The music pounded their ears .The girls soon headed toward the bar. They sat down and chatted for a while. When two guys who looked liked they had class came up and asked for a dance. At this time. Missy Elliot's Song Get Your Freak On remix got on. Feat Nelly Furtado. The girls took their spots a bit distance away from each other.

Quistis soon started grinding with the guy she was dancing with. Selphie rolled her eyes and started dancing pretty close to her guy. Rinoa looked at the two girls. Those two didn't have guys so they could do what they wanted, without seemingly look like they were cheating. Maybe she could do this too. She pulled the man closer and put her chin on his neck. 

Selphie and Quistis looked at Rinoa surprised. Rinoa, the ever so faithful Rinoa doing that to a man while dating Squall.  Deceit must be in the air. Selphie looked at Quistis a yelled. " I guess just because she's dating someone and dancing like that doesn't mean she's cheating"

Quistis nodded, she heard Selphie and then looked at Rinoa and put a thumb up. Rinoa smiled and then continue dancing.

Rinoa pulled away from the man and looked at him. 

"I don't even know your name, what is it?"

"Motoki, what's yours?"

Rinoa pondered on this. If she told her real name, he'll know she was a sorceress.

"Elaina"

"Well, Elaina. I hope you don't mind me doing this"

Rinoa looked at the man confused and eyes went wide as the man bent down and kissed her.

*****

**_FBM after revising and editing: _**So far the chapters have been quick and easy. The next three will be hell. I feel it.


	8. What Dreams Mean xRevised & Editedx

**_FBM getting ready to revise and edit: _** I have a long way to go. Damn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters. All copy-written to respective owners. Plus I am NOT making profit off this.

****

Rinoa breathed in sharply several time through the nose as the man kissed her. Rinoa looked around to see people's reaction and then looked at her friends, they had their eyes narrowed, at her or this pimp? Rinoa backed up to the bar, the man following her, lips still locked. She then reached behind her.

She felt a wine bottle, or beer, whatever the object was; she grabbed it and slammed it against the man's head. He pulled away automactially. Grabbing his head in and pain and looked at Rinoa, his eyes red with anger and pain.

Rinoa breathed in raggedly, pointed her finger at him

"

Don't you touch me again"

Rinoa turned and saw the whole club looking at her. '_Shit, they must have seen'_. She turned to her friends with looks she couldn't read. She ran right passed them, leaving the angry man behind. But it wasn't long before he was after her. Selphie and Quistis held on to him holding him but he easily threw him off. He dashed through the door.

For about a minute, there was silence. Before everyone started toward the door.

***

Rinoa ran as fast as she could. She had sense something wrong there. She wasn't afraid of the man tailing behind her, but of the feeling she got from him. Like a warning. Something going to happen.

_An Angel bathing in terror....._

Rinoa eyes widen. She had heard it somewhere.  Where? 

_Bathing in blood...._

It wasn't hers, this wasn't hers! What wasn't hers?! _This Phase..._

Rinoa tripped and turned as she saw Motoki coming up to her and sneered. 

"You little bitch, your going to pay for that!"

Rinoa closed her eyes as the man raised his hands to strike and he did. He slapped her face and picked her up and then punched her stomach. Rinoa felt like she bleeding all over. 

She looked at him and saw him crying blood. Rinoa eyes went wide and shake her head. He wasn't crying at all, he was about to hit her when a whip caught his hand, Motoki turned and looked at Quistis.

"Get this shit off me, whore."

She merely smirked and walked up and bit and pulled her whip pulling Motokis body away from Rinoa and throwing him to the other side of parking lot.

Selphie ran over to Rinoa.  Bent down.

"Rinny, what's wrong?"

Rinoa looked at Selphie with a blank stare.

"I don't know."

*************

Yenya went threw her drawers, trying to find just the right clothing! Sometime that made a guy drop-dead but not something whorish. Trying to find something like that is very hard. She bent down to the next draw and took out a black skirt. It reached about 2 inches above the knee. 

She then looked through another draw for shirts. She took out this red, sleeveless one that had two slits that each side, and went below the neckline.

_'Perfect, this is exactly what I need'_

Yenya bit part of her bottom lip, and nodded. Confident she started changing.

***

Yenya stepped out hair loose and her outfit on. She started walking a bit joyously. She would make Squall hers and everything will be all right...maybe she would finally get a mate...lover...spouse. Yenya shrugged.

She stopped and looked around her, clutching her hand. Where in the world was Squall? Surely he couldn't still be in his room. It was morning, and commanders should be up and at it. Sighing she walked on till she saw the blond guy. What was his name? 

"Um, excuse me? Blond guy!"

Zell turned and saw Yenya eyes at him waving him over. A curious expression came on Zell's face and went to Yenya. 

"What's up?"

"Um, fine...?"

"Zell"

"Yes, Zell. Listen, I'm looking for Squall and I can't find him. I need to tell him something important." Yenya said, eyes begging.

Zell looked like he was choking, he didn't know what to do. He could either lie to a girl or get the guys angry with him for telling Yenya where Squall was. He would give anything for a diverstion. Well not anything, but something.

Yenya eyebrow raised in anger. She couldn't show she was angry because then she was sure he wouldn't crack. 

"Um..Zell? You in there?"

"Um...Damn! I got to go to the cafeteria, got to catch those hotdogs before other people do" Before Yenya could open her mouth Zell dashed away from her, and not towards the cafeteria she was sure. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Damn. Where the hell was that man?

With her fist clutched at each side she stomped toward whatever place her feet was taking her. She finally let the anger go, when she saw a glimpse of brown hair.

"Squall?"

Her heart did a skip as she tried to run, but couldn't. She went as fast as she could then was right behind him. She couldn't help but smile as she finally found her prey. She was the predator and boy would she catch her prey.

"Hi, Squall..."

Squall turned around and stared at her. He smiled slightly, looked like it was force and yet like it meant for her.

"Um..hello Yenya."

She smiled brightly and opened her arms and wrapped it around his neck. She tilted her had to the side and look Squall dead in the eyes. She then said in a sarcastic hurt voice.

"Oh! Squally doesn't want me!"

Squall just slowly took her hands off his neck and places it at her sides. He then looked around, hoping for some back up. Anyone to take him away from this girl. Anything. 

"Listen Squall,  I have to go to the fire cavern, you know for the seed thing? I was wondering, could you be my supporter.." Yenya said her eyes begging.

"Um..I...I...oh, there's Irvine. I have to go!" Squall stammered and ran off to where Irvine was standing, talking to a girl. 

Yenya looked where Squall headed off to and closed her eyes in annoyance and put two fingers on her forehead and breathed in and out.

She opened her eyes and anger flared. She looked around for anything to express her anger for, she couldn't find any so she started off to her dorm to get her weapon and go train at the training center. Maybe letting her anger off of those monsters will calm her down.

After getting her weapon, which is a silver staff with diamonds, but it, could also be turned into an arrow. Yenya shrank her weapon so she could hold in her hand without people noticing it and ran to the training center.

******

Quistis looked at Rinoa as she packed her bags a bit shaky. She was really stressed out because of last night. Almost as if...she could tell something was about to happen. Something big and couldn't be prevented. Temptation...

She glanced over to Selphie who was also looking at Rinoa in worry and looked at Quistis, a mutual understanding passed between the two and they both nodded. They stopped what they were doing and headed over to Rinoa.

"Rinny, what's wrong?" Selphie question in a soothing voice. Quistis stood from the side of Rinoa with one hand on Rinoa's shoulder; Rinoa glanced at her and knew Quistis was asking the same thing.

Rinoa bowed her head down and breathed in. "Guys, I don't know. Stop worrying, I'm sure it's nothing. I can just go to Edea and get everything cleared up."

Selphie glanced downward and look back at Rinoa. " Rinny, I sense there something wrong, you being a sorceress you should sense it, what, 70 times better?"

"Honestly guys, being a sorceress doesn't mean you an tell the future."

"How can you be so sure, after all you are new to them." Quistis questioned.

Rinoa eyes went blank before she found a reasonable answer. She walked from the girls with her back turn to them and turned to face them.  "If that was true, Ultimaceia would have foreseen her defeat and then try to find a way to defeat us"

"She could have known Rinny, and did try everything but it just wasn't meant for her to win. That could be it." Selphie said countering Rinoa. Quistis decided to have her share.

"Or.. a sorceress could sense when something a wrong. You have a feeling, she could have known something going to happen to her, but she couldn't know for exact."

Rinoa once again turned her back. Quistis could be right, but then again Selphie could be right because her powers weren't all developed. She sighed and turned. " I don't know guys, but lets not fret over this and get ready to go home. I can't wait to see Squall when he sees me home early." Rinoa said getting excited and walked back to packing her close.

Quistis and Selphie walked back to their clothes giving each other a look saying. 

_This could be a mistake._

*****

Squall and Irvine were walking, talking about the mission and how much they were overflowed with these.

"I know man, just the other day, I got a mission because some woman couldn't fight those little blue bug monster. I can't stand this anymore."

"You're right, you're right. Just because we beat a sorceress doesn't mean we have to save everyone for everything. Get some of the younger, new seeds, to get these missions. They need to exercise to do good too" Squall said with a shrug.

"But hey, for it's me the girls" Irvine said with a sly smile

"This is the guy, that told me a sad story about two cousins."

Irvine just shrugged. " Hey it was a long time ago, I had to move on. I just had to warn you, you get me? "

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever" Squall said and then heard a phone starting to ring. Irvine looks in his pocket and took out his cell phone and put it back in.

"Not mines" Irvine said. " Maybe yours?"

Squall took out his and sure enough it was his. He turned it on and answered. " Hello? "

"Hi, Squall! " Yenya said. Squall eyes bugged out and put his hand over the piece you talk into. 

Irvine gave a questioning look. " Who is it?" Squall eyes seemed to be bugging out.

"It's that girl, Yenya" Squall answered, his voice tight. Irvine looked surprise. " Yenya? You gave her your cell number?" Irvine practically yelled.

"No, she somehow found out." 

"Well then talk to her, or she'll know something is up" 

Squall nodded and put the phone back to his ear and pulled his hand away. " Oh..Yenya..heh heh...where did you get this number"

"Zell gave to me! We had a great deal, I give him five hotdogs that I saved for him and he gave your number" Yenya squealed at the other side.

Squall pulled the cell phone from hearing distance. "Zell gave her my number" he hissed. 

"Ah man, what a traitor, we have to get him back after this."

Squall put the phone on his ear again. " Wow, you sure got Zell in check "

"Oh yeah. Now what I called you for...."

"Yes?"

"Well, I walking from the training center and I came across this real pretty girl. Think her name is Xu? Well anyway, I asked her to go to the headmaster and ask could I choose to come with me to the fire cavern"

Squall smacked his forehead. He should really start a hit list.

"She took the message to headmaster and he approved and he said who I wanted and I asked you and he said yes, so you're my supporter. So I'm going around three today so meet me at the front. Ja Ne!" 

Squall heard a click at the other side indicating Yenya hung up and hung up himself. Irvine started asking him what happened and Squall walked around till he found a bench sat down and ran his hand over his face.

Irvine took a seat next to him. " Are you going to tell me what happen or not?"

"She wants me to go to the fire cavern with her."

"Oh, that cave where inspiring seeds go to get Ifrit, but need a supporter?"

"Yeah, she got headmaster approval and got me as her supporter."

"Women."

"Yeah.."

"You're messed up now"

"No doubt"

They sat there for about ten minutes till Zell came. He was walking pretty happy. 

"Hey Guys!" Zell chirped. Irvine looked at him. " Zell...run "

"Huh?" Zell looked at Squall. His eyes were narrowed and were looking at him. Before anybody can warn him, Squall charged at Zell, overpowering him with him weight. Squall then started punching Zell. Zell trying to hit back in self-defense.

Irvine immediantly try to pry Squall off Zell. When he finally did, there was a crowd surrounding the three. Gossip was sure to start. When everyone had a good luck at Zell and Squall they gasp, they didn't even a bruise. 

Zell backed up a bit and yelled. " Yo, dude, why the hell did you do that for?"

"Why?! What the fu-! How could you tell her my number!"

Zell paused and then finally remembered what Squall was talking about. " She was going to give a hotdog--for free. You guys know how difficult it is for me to eve at least get _ONE_!" Zell pleaded, trying to seem less guilty.

"Still Zell, you know what kind of threat Yenya is! And you put a lot in danger when you told her Squall's number, just so your stomach can be happy for a few hours?! Not only is that low, but selfish."

Zell looked down in shame and started walking away. "Ugh, Zell come back." Squall said in a tired voice. Zell turned loking hopeful.

"Sorry, man, just lost it there"

Zell nodded. " Yeah, sorry, guess I acted a bit selfish. " He then turned to the crowd. 

"Well, get out of here, no show! Get the stepping! All of you! And you call yourself SeeDs!" 

The crowd soon started walking away. Gossip, Gossip, Gossip, that was what going to be all around now.

Irvine put a hand on Zell shoulder. "Zell, you sound like Xu...stop" Irvine said. Zell just rolled his eyes.

*****

Yenya clapped her hands in delight once she reached her room and glanced at the clock.

2:52

All she had to do is get ready in her warrior clothes get her weapon and run to the front and then operation, stealing Squall, was in effect. She jumped in excitement. She knew exactly how to work a man and if she were around Squall enough, she would know exactly what to do. 

Judging from what Zell told her about Squall, Squall would be a bit of a challenge...a bit.

She ran to her drawer but tripped over a cord and fell down. A cry was heard she fell. She wince at she felt herself get cut. There a small piece of glass on the floor of when there was a time she was drinking with a glass cup and it fell.

"I thought I threw away all of the pieces…shit"

She got up and saw blood pouring from her wound. She breathed in sharply, hoping it will decrease the pain. She sighed. Her heartbeat picked up because of the pain.

She headed toward the bathroom to treat the cut. After she was done she went to her closet and starting looking through her fighting clothes...

"What to choose...what to choose. Ow!" She winced as her cut starting hurting and when her leg brushed the wall.

She pulled it away and chooses an outfit quickly before she caused any more pain.

****

Squall stood there waiting, he tapped his feet. He was getting impatient. It was one thing to be forced into something he had no power over. He had tried to change Headmaster mind, but all Cid said was that she looked up to Squall and with Squall there, and him being the worlds hero and the gardens commander, she would try to show her stuff. Do her best.

"Yeah, Do her best to get me..." Squall muttered and glanced at his watch again.

Squall walked to steps and sat down and started thinking about everything and anything. He laughed slightly. His friends always telling him not to think so much, too much stress they say. They were right. 

"Wow, that's such a sexy laugh. Do it again?" Yenya voiced ringed from behind him. "I don't laugh without reason." He stated not turning to face her. " Then mind letting me on the joke?"

"As the matter of fact, I do mind"

He felt her eyes narrow and anger flare up. He smirked but quickly took it off. Never smirk when a girl angry. "Are you ready, or are you going to just stand there looking at my back angrily, and expecting me to care?"

He heard her take a deep and calm down. 

"I'm calm, I'm cool..." Squall hear heard her repeat and got up abruptly and started walking, knowing she would follow.

*****

Rinoa looked around, saying goodbye to the beautiful surrounding. "You know guys, I can't believe we are leaving _PARADISE_ to go back to mission overflow of stupid ness and maybe too much drama than either of us can take."

Selphie sighed and stood with Rinoa. "Farewell paradise. We are definitely coming back!" Selphie yelled. Rinoa laughed embarrassing as people looked at Selphie. Rinoa grabbed Selphie hand and took her bags letting go of Selphie.

Once all three girls boarded the train the conductor asked for remaining passenger to board on. Once everyone was on the train the train started.

"You know, I can't believe we're are leaving bliss for some bad feeling and drama that we could possibly endure." Rinoa said.

"Hey! A feeling is a feeling. So far our feelings haven't let us down. That Motoki guy might be after us because of what we did to him." Selphie said sound slightly serious.

"Hey? Is that what I hear? Seriousness? "

Selphie kept quiet and Rinoa decided to talk again.

"Yeah, but seriously, we are leaving perfect to go back to a world of overflowing missions of stupid ness and annoying guys" Rinoa said again this time with an attitude.

"Rinoa, shut up, we're SeeD that's what we're suppose to do"

"Excuse? You're a Seed, She's a SeeD, I don't have to be here, I can just leave."

"Rinoa, you better shut your mouth, before I show you just how more powerful SeeDs are compared to a sorceress."

"Oh, yeah? Go ahead and we'll see how red a seeds bottom can get from a sorceress beating."

Rinoa and Selphie were soon stood up about to attack each other. "Guys, give it up, we're all tired and stressed! And beating up each other won't work. We know something is wrong and we didn't get enough sleep last night. So please bare with me" Quistis voice rang.

Rinoa sighed and looked at Selphie. " I'm sorry, I was just itching for a fight. I'm not in a good mood."

"Same here"

"Truce?"

"For sure"

Rinoa and Selphie sat down.

********

Yenya and Squall finally reached the cavern. They walked up to it. Two seeds were they're blocking the entrance. Squall did the whole route.

"Name?"

"Yenya Bishop"

"Supporter?"

"Squall Leonhart"

"Time"

"30 Minutes"

"You go in" The two guys moved to side letting Squall and Yenya go in. Squall stood still for a while. When Yenya decided to go in front of him.

"Lets go!" Yenya moved. Squall stared at her. This was the first time he looked at her since they were at the front of the Garden. She was wearing faded blue jeans that reached her knees and white tennis shoes. She wore a white, sleeveless shirt that stop a few inches after her breast and had a low-neck line.

"Yeah.." Squall said in a trance like voice. During the whole way to Ifrit, Squall watch Yenya like a hawk. He watched of how graceful she was. How she fought. How smart she was. Squall watched as her hair kept swinging, her clear eyes showing just how determined she was.

Almost, like he was falling for her. Just like Rinoa, kept persuading him even when he shrug her off and yet stayed determined until he fell for her.

Yeah, Yenya and Rinoa were a lot a like. Facial and Spiritual. Finally they reached were Ifrit slept. They waited till Ifrit felt their presence.

It felt like a rumble then it calmed down. Ifrit appeared and looked at Squall and Yenya and back at Squall.

"I am already obtain by you, human, why are within my presence once again?"

"Because this girl has yet to obtain you and I am her support"

Ifrit nodded and then the battle began.

------

*Battle*

Yenya used a blizzard at Ifrit. Ifrit got some damage. Squall then attacked at Ifrit. Ifrit then went punched Yenya and then quickly used a fire as Squall.

Squall takes a cure and cures himself and Yenya used a cure on herself. Squall then went ahead and attacks Ifrit again. Yenya used her Shiva and then Shiva attack.

Ifrit then used that attack with the fireball. 

Squall again attacked again, which defeated Ifrit. 

"Defeated by Humans...again"

*Ending Battle* 

*****

Yenya jumped up and down that she had finally won Ifrit and Squall felt happy for her. Yenya ran to him and put her arms around his neck and hugged him and kissed him.

To Yenya's surprised Squall responded. Yenya continue to hold him when she pulled back. The rocks were starting to fall on them.  "We better leave." Squall said looking around.

Yenya nodded and started running. Squall ran in front of her. Soon the rocks starting coming down sooner and faster. Finally there was a huge rock separating Squall and Yenya. Yenya tried to run to find a way before tripping over a rock.

"Oh!"

Yenya cried as the cut from earlier became deeper and the pain unbearable. She breathed in and out and then finally a rock from above hit her head, knocking her out.

Squall looked around for Yenya, he felt his heart tighten. As he saw her fall and cry out in pain. 

" Yenya!" Squall tried to yell but his voice was drowning by the sound of the rocks falling.

He stopped breathing when he saw a rock few on Yenya head and seeing her fall to the ground. " Oh shit!"

Squall looked frantically around, looking for something to get Yenya out. Squall then saw a small hole. If he cut start beating down on these rocks.... 

"Earthquake!"

The magic soon started shaking the rock that already hit the ground, and soon started breaking them to little pieces. Letting Squall have a chance to save Yenya and get the hell of there.

Not wasting anytime Squall immediantly ran to Yenya and picked her up with her weapon and started towards the entrance. Once out Squall looked back and saw the rocks collapse. Blocking the entrance in the cave. The SeeDs at the entrance, nowhere to be found.

"I'm going to have to report them." Squall whispered to himself and headed back towards the Garden

-----------

Once in the garden Squall immediantly head to Dr. Kadowaki 

Once inside Dr. Kadowaki looks at Yenya and pointed toward the bed. Squall complied and put Yenya on the bed and walked out so the Doctor could do her stuff.

Hour later......

Dr. Kadowaki stepped out and looked at Squall. " She's Ok. Ms. Bishop is now awake and will recover shortly. Now whatever hit her wasn't either big enough or the impact wasn't enough to hurt her. She'll just have some _REALLY_ bad headaches for about a week"

Squall nodded. " Can I see her now? "

Dr. Kadowaki nodded. But before either could step right in, Yenya was out. " Thanks Doc! You're a Life savor."

Dr. Kadowaki nodded surprise. The girl was hit by whatever object and here she was looking like she had a full recovery.

"Ok, Ms Bishop. If you think you'll well enough, you may go."

Yenya nodded and started walking and stopped. " Squall...can you walk with me to my dorm?"

Squall nodded and jogged up to Yenya and they walked out. Dr. Kadowaki looked at the two and said several words. " Drama is about to let loose "

She continued to stare at the two for about several minutes till she couldn't see them anymore.

She was about to step in when some tapped her shoulder.. She turned and saw someone...Rinoa.

"Rinoa? Here so early?"

"Yeah, me and the girls decided to come early"

"Oh..?"

"Yup! So do you know where Squall is?"

"Yes, he was heading toward the dorms"

"Oh...Ok. Thanks!"

And Rinoa headed off. Dr. Kadowaki was about to walk in when she finally realized what she done.  "Oh my goodness..."

***

Squall and Yenya walked in silence as they finally reached her dorm and stopped at the door.

"You know, thank you"

"What for?"

"For saving my life"

"It was nothing, I don't know. I felt like I had too."

"Why?"

"Because I think of my feelings... I think"

"Your feelings Squall?"

"Yeah, when I saw you get hit with that rock, I panicked."

"Well, you know my feelings"

"You made it pretty clear."

"Squall, I want you to know something."

"What?"

"I've fallen you, hard"

Before any other words were said Yenya pulled Squall into a kiss of unleash passion. Squall didn't resist until they heard a gasp. They quickly let go to find a girl there. Squall eyes went wide.

"Rinoa"

"You bastard!" 

Rinoa screamed tears coming down her eyes and looked at Squall and then at Yenya. Anger with pain and betrayal written in those browns orbs.

She walked up to Squall and slapped him. Yenya looked at Rinoa. " Hey you had no right to hit him!"

"Stay out of it, bitch!"

Yenya felt a shock, she had a feeling Rinoa wasn't one to curse. Squall got up and looked at Rinoa and Yenya...his dream. This is what it was talking about.... An Angel bathing in terror, Rinoa was in terror of what he did. A princess trembling in a pool of guilt, Yenya would feel guilt, but she didn't look like it right now. 

Last but not least a Lion is a world of lies. Blood would be shed. A battle would come. This is what the dream meant...

_This is exactly what the dream meant…_

**_This chapter is dedicated to rifaye, because if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have written this chapter this long or this soon._**

******

NOTE: I know how Yenya and Squall falling in love so quickly was unreal but I just wanted to get past with the whole falling in love thing. I want to end this fic soon. I am planning on writing another fic of FF8 and I can't write two at the same time.

Ha ha! I am done with this chapter. Thank you for reading!  If you want to be updated of when I create or update fics follow these instruction. E-mail and review people!

**_FBM after revising and editing: _**This chapter was better than most. Very interesting. 


	9. A Secret is Revealed xRevised & Editedx

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any other relation, belongs to it's respective owners and I am NOT making profit this. I don't wanna be sued.

BONUS: General Caraway is going to visit in this chapter! ;) 

*******

Silence is what rang out as Squall grabbed his cheek. It stung...not the slap...but the guilt. He had destroyed everything, his relationship with Rinoa. His friends friendship, and lord knows what else. Everything was over. He had fell to a worse predicament then death...kind of.^_^

"Why? That's all I ask?" Rinoa said her voice unsteady, no longer holding that happiness. Squall looked down, he couldn't face her after what he did. After he gave some of his love to another woman...

"Rino--"

Before a word was let out Quistis and Selphie had come to tune in on the drama. Quistis looked from Squall to Rinoa and then noticed a figure.

"Who's this?" Quistis said pointing at Yenya. 

"His spare bitch" Rinoa spat out in utter disgust. "And what was I, Squall? Your main bitch?" Rinoa said, her voice trembling with each word.  "How could you do this to me?"

Selphie ran to Rinoa and held Rinoa's shoulder firmly. "Rinoa, calm down. I'm sure Squall has a good excuse for whatever he did...so...what did he do?"

"I came to see him, you know, been a long time since I see him and when I see him his kissing another girl. Now I know I'm making a big deal over a kiss but the passion that was there, it was inevitable not to see. And no guy that with another girl, kissing another one with that much passion without cheating."

Selphie turned to Squall, her eyes begging Squall to say it was all a lie. She knew if it were true, Rinoa would change. She already had, she had never heard Rinoa curse, and neither had she. But now Rinoa was cursing like it was her nature. 

"Umm, how about we all go cool down and then site down and discuss this on coffee." Quistis said with a toothy smile. Selphie nodded as if good idea. "Yeah, let's go Rinoa, so Squall and whoever could themselves ready and we can all talk."

Rinoa just continue to stare at Squall, her eyes asking him Why as Selphie pulled Rinoa out the door, breaking the eye contact.

Squall walked to the seat and sat down. He closed his eyes, hoping to block out everything that was going on. He then felt a soft hand grasp his shoulder and he turn to look ay Yenya, her eyes showing...happiness? He shook his head and then saw her eyes held no emotion.

"Squall...I think we have a lot of explain. So why don't we...um...yeah" Yenya drifted off when she saw Squall turn and stare off. She didn't know why but she felt really guilty, so heartless, somehow she created a bond with Rinoa...Rinoa....that was her sister's name. Maybe that's why? But the name Rinoa was so common, that... she couldn't have possibly plan to steal her sisters boyfriend...did she?

"No..." Yenya started panting. "I couldn't have..." Yenya said tears gathering. She couldn't have destroyed a love that could form if this woman was her sister. "Oh God!"

Squall looked up at Yenya, she started backing into the wall, and tears coming down and once she was in the walls corner slide down. 

"The dream was right. Guilt." He whispered to himself. "But what does the rest mean?...I'll find out soon I guess."

***

Rinoa froze just about a few feet after he left. Anger started building in her core; she felt her sorceress power building up. 

"Squall has made a fool of me" She said in an angry whisper.

For a minute her eyes flash blood red. Her breathing becoming irregularly hard and soon electrics cracks started appearing from her body. The minute one came from her shoulder Selphie pulled it back and yelled in pain and backed away from the angry sorceress.

"What…what happens...she kills us?" Selphie stuttered in fear, Quistis looked at Rinoa and shook her head. "Nah, the only person I think she wants to kill is that girl."

"Or Squall..." Selphie added not taking her eyes off Rinoa.

"Or Squall..." Quistis added with a sad smile. "We have to stop her, or she'll regret it"

Selphie face turned bubbly for a minute and back serious.

"Ya think so? I mean in this state of mind, all she wants right now is to kill. She might feel good after she completely annihilated Squall or that girl."

Quistis just continue to stare at Rinoa. "This isn't funny, one bit Selphie. Rinoa could destroy innocent lives, the garden or the world in this state of rage."

"Your right, maybe...we could like...reach her somehow"

"No, I don't think so"

"How do you know all this Quisty?"

"Books, I'm an instructor, a SeeD. It's SeeD's job to defeat the sorceress, right? So I have to learn all I can about the sorceress."

"Wow, talk about being serious. You must have had no social life, huh?"

Quistis eyebrow arch a few times in annoyance and she bit part of her lip, showing her teeth. She then balled a fist and hit Selphie's head.

"I had too a social life. But unlike other lowlife teenagers, I was serious. Just because I studied didn't mean, I had no social life!!!" Quistis yelled in annoyance. Selphie just held on to her head tears forming from the excruciating pain. 

"Sorry" She answered in a small voice.

"It's okay. I'm used to being abused! Hmp!" Quistis said and properly fix her shirt and went to Rinoa. "Quisty! Sorry! Please forgive me!" Selphie said trailing after Quistis. When they reached Rinoa. Rinoa eyes were glowing red as her hands form a balls of light and started throwing it everywhere.

"We have to evacuate the building, before any lives is lost!" Quistis said surprised Rinoa was this angry and hurt, that she would actually start becoming this aggressive?

Soon Rinoa started screaming in rage, throwing beams of light destroying the walls, alerting other students that there was trouble on the horizon. 

"Everyone! Evacuate the building! Warn everyone! Now! Hurry up!" Quistis told the students. Once the whole hall of empty expect Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis.

"Quistis, we have to go! She's giving us a strange look!" Selphie begged.

"Yeah, we do!" Quistis said and turn and started running, Selphie not far behind. 

****

Rinoa watched as her friends fled from her in fear. Yes, they had every reason to fear her, because she was not in the mood to be played with. To be some guys...bitch...Vengeance would be sweet. Ahh, she could easily see how other sorceress were persuaded to evil side, so much power in her finger tips. To see fear in the peoples eyes and sense in their heart was so content.

It made Rinoa feel content, she wanted more destruction. Now, how good would she feel if she took lives? It would feel like heaven she was sure, only this heaven was part of hell.

 "Heh Heh" Rinoa chuckled evilly and slowly started walking. No, she wouldn't take the gardens lives. She would take Squalls life and his whore. Yes, they would regret trying to make her look like an idiot.

"How could I have been so stupid?!" Rinoa yelled and turning to an desk and grabbed and threw it to the other side of the room...hitting a garden student. Rinoa watched as she fell down, unconscious. It would be so easy just to take her life. But she wasn't the one she wanted, she didn't even know the kids name. Rinoa walked to the body, and smiled and caste an ultra-phoenix. 

The girl woke up and looked at Rinoa weakly, Rinoa watched as the fear returned to the young girls eyes. 

"Scream and I'll kill you" Rinoa breathed. The girl just kept her mouth shut. Rinoa walked pack and forth and looked at the girl. 

"Go! I never intended to kill you, if it was part of my agenda, you would be in hell now." Rinoa spat to the girl's face, her saliva spraying the girls face. 

Rinoa then pointed to the door. The girl looked at Rinoa and bowed. "Thank You, Rinoa...Soceress Rinoa" The girl said happy to be still alive and ran out the door. Rinoa lifted an eyebrow slowly and headed toward the door.

****

Squall heard the alarm set off, indicating everyone evacuate. A new enemy? Could it be? He turned to Yenya who was looking at him. 

"We better go" He said and headed toward the door.

She nodded and ran right after him. Squall ran out of the dorms and was greeted by the sight of a ball of light destroying everything, students yelling. Some hurt because of the debris falling. He turned and saw Selphie yelling at the students who were standing watching the 'show'

He forgot about Yenya and ran up to Selphie. "Selph! What's going on? Is there a new enemy?" Selphie turned to Squall, her eyes a tint of anger but then it vanished. "It's Rinoa."

"Rinoa?" Squall said in confusion.

"Yes, after we left you and that girl Rinoa just exploded. She went into this state of complete anger. Destroying everything in her path. Her eyes... that was the scariest. The way it looked liked a pool of endless hatred and emptiness. So angry and s.o..dark. And we think, she's going to try and...Kill you"

Squall stepped back startled at this piece of information and started downwards. '_This was my entire fault. If I had only stayed faithful, then Rinoa wouldn't be here destroying everything in her path._'

"I have to stop her" Squall said out of the blue. It was then Yenya stepped out from the dark. 

"Squall are you crazy? This girl just told you that she's going to try and kill you!" Yenya said. Selphie turned and looked at Yenya with annoyance. "You too" 

Yenya turned to her with fear so evident. Squall turned to where Rinoa was. "I have to, I caused her to be in this stage. I'm going to have take her out of this stage."

Squall turned and started after Rinoa. 

"Squall, wait!" Yenya yelled. Squalls turned and look at Yenya. 

"Yeah?" Yenya stared up where Rinoa was, she was looking at them. "I'm coming with you" 

"No"

"I have to."

"No!"

"Look, you're not my mother nor my father, and I intend to go with you, with out without your permission." Yenya said, pissed. Squall lowered his head and turn and waved his hand "Whatever"

Yenya stared at Squall disappearing form, startled. She turned to Selphie who just shrugged like it was normal. Yenya ran.

****

Rinoa watched as the three conversed. Squall looked like he was a clueless little boy and the little slut behind trailed after him like the trash she was. They had talked to Selphie for a while. Squall turned to her direction and started running. But stop by that girl.

The girl looked up to Rinoa, locking eyes, they stared at each other for a while before she broke eye contact. Squall waved his hand and ran to her direction, followed by the girl.

"What idiots. Think they could stop, eh? Heh heh." Rinoa said to her self with a smirk on her face. 

"Lost little girls and boys shouldn't mess with big meanie kids:" Rinoa whispered to herself, losing it.

She walked to them and watched as fear crept into Squall blue eyes. He stood his ground as Rinoa walked with a mystery dark presence. 

"You're a fool! I will kill you" Rinoa whispered. She closed her eyes and opened her eyes. The eyes of Ultimatecia flashed then the eyes of Adel.

Squall just looked at Rinoa straight in the eyes and took out his gunblade. '_So Squall knows talking to me, won't help. He just as smart as I though he was...hmmm_'

"So you want to battle eh, Squall?"

"Will talking work?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind an attempt"

"Why waste my time with something so ineffective?"

"I don't know, you tell me"

Squall merely smirked and got into battle position, Rinoa doing the same.

****

Zell and Irvine looked around and saw mayhem. Students running from this point. They turned and saw a bright light speeding towards them. Both of them jumped out of the way turn and saw as it completely destroyed the wall. They turned to each other. 

Then Irvine ran up to a student who was running.

"Hey! What's going on?" Irvine said frantically, looking for another just incase it came zooming in. 

"The sorceress has gone crazy! She throwing balls of light, killing people and a whole lot of shit!"

"Rinoa? She's back?" Zell piped in startled.

"Yeah, they say she snapped because she saw her boyfriend doing something. Nobody knows what." He added. A ball of light came speeding in and the boy ran before any other questions were asked.

"Rinoa must have saw Squall and Yenya" Irvine hissed. Zell looked at Irvine and then were the lights were coming in. He squinted his eye, hoping to catch what was happening. Then he remembered something. He looked into the pockets of his pants and he took minie binoculars and saw what was going on.

"Rinoa is attacking Squall. They're in battle!" 

"What, give me those" Irvine snatched the contraption from Zells grasp and look where Zell was looking. "Shit, doesn't Squall know Rinoa could kill him!"

"We better go back him up!" Zelll said anxious for a fight. Irvine eyes bugged out." You want to go help defeat one of our closet friend?!" Irvine yelled.

"No, but we have to stop her before she takes any other lives" Zell said. Irvine nodded. "Lets go"

*****

Yenya ran to her dorm to get her weapon. She had to help Squall defeat her. But they couldn't kill Rinoa. That girl could be her sister. She just couldn't bear with it if she killed her. Once she got her weapon ran off to where she knew Rinoa was with Squall. 

Once in sight she ran with such speed she never new she had. She saw Rinoa about to use an Ultima on Squall but Yenya quickly casted one shell and one protect on Squall. The attack came. Squall bent down from the damage the spell on him and looked at Yenya, his eyes thanking her. He turned to Rinoa. Rinoa turned to Yenya, Her eyes told her to back off.

"Squall, are you alright?" Yenya yelled, worry that Squall could have more damage then he showed. "I'm fine" Squall struggle to say. Yenya hurriedly ran to Squall and cupped his face, 

"You're not!" She let go of his face and casted a curaga and then turn to find Rinoa kick her in the stomach.

Yenya grasped her stomach and kneeled down on the floor and then looked back at Rinoa. "Now it's on!" She yelled. Yenya grasp her staff tightly and closed her eyes, chanting a foreign language. Rinoa looked at Yenya suspiciously, Yenya's power level was increasing. 

" She's going to attack me with her best attack" Rinoa said to her self. Quickly she casted double shell and protect and put herself in defense mode. Who knew that it wouldn't work?

Yenya opened her eyes and eyed Rinoa. She raised her staff and all of a sudden a bow came flying from the sky and fell onto her hand. She placed the staff on the bow and bent down eyed Rinoa. 

"Darkness Light!" 

She shot the staff, it flew an outstanding speed, it touches Rinoa's stomach. Injecting a kind of poison.

Rinoa eyes went wide in pain and surprise. She screamed in pain, before Rinoa passed out from the injection. It was then Irvine and Zell came. 

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Zell yelled and ran to Rinoa. "I merely knocked her out" Yenya said calming and quickly averted her attention so Squall. 

"You okay?" She said with a watery smile. Squall just smiled a small smile. Squall got up and limped to Rinoa. 

Zell quickly moved aside, and Yenya watched as Squall picked Rinoa up with such tenderness, TLC, something she never had. She closed her eyes and turned her head. She opened her eyes and found the guy in the cowboy hat looking at her. 

' _He looks so familiar'_ Yenya shook her head and got up.

She ran to where Squall was and looked at Rinoa. She sighed and looked up. "Please don't let her be my sister...please" Yenya smiled a weak smile and turned.

*****

Quistis and Selphie tried to calm down the students from outside. The remarks they heard the students made about Rinoa was to heart wrenching that Selphie had literary snapped and started yelling for the kids to be quiet. Of course, the shock of the bubbly brunette yelling at them shut them up.

Then they turn as the door open and out stepped Irvine. "It's Ok, Guys. She's knocked out"

Quistis looked at Irvine as if he was lying. "She's knocked out. You guys must have knocked her out from behind! She was crazy in there! How'd you do it?" Quistis asked.

"We didn't do anything, Yenya did."

"Who's Yenya?" Selphie asked looking at Quistis. Quistis shrugged not knowing. "Yeah, who's the hero?" 

"Ya see her when you guys stop acting like babies and come inside the garden." Irvine said with a smile. The whole population stepped into the garden. Trembling, hoping the mad sorceress was knocked out. When they stepped it they saw all the destruction Rinoa caused.

"How the hell are we suppose to fix this?" Irvine said to himself. 

"Rinoa will" Quistis said. Selphie and Irvine looked at her. "I read in a book, a sorceress is able to fix chaos and destruction made by them."

Irvine and Selphie nodded, understanding

****

Squall sat down next to the bed where an unconscious Rinoa laid. She looked so much like an angel but when she was angry that all changed. 

"She'll never trust me again" Squall realized. How could she? He was one step away from having an affair! "God!" Squall outburst. He got up put his hand to his chest and breathed in and out. He bent down on his knees and put his hand on the bed and lifted it up slowly.

"Rinoa...Please forgive me"

"No....never...a..gain" Rinoa whispered. Squall jerked his head only to find a Rinoa that looked like she never talked. '_I'm imagining things_'

Dr. Kadowaki then came from the curtains. "Squall, there's nothing you can do, just sitting here. She'll awake eventually. Sooner more than later because of her powers."

"I have to be here when she awakes...so we can..."

"Once she see you, she'll be to hurt to even say a word! She might even become angry again and kill you."

"I'll take that chance"

Dr. Kadowaki sighed and she turned but not without giving Squall a sympathetic look.

****

General Caraway walked into his house and stopped by one the maids. " Miss, Please pack my bag, I'm going to Balamb Garden"

The French woman smiled. "To see you beautiful daughter, I presume?" 

General Caraway just chuckled. "You would be surprise."

The maid just looked at her master and turn to pack his things. He was definitely up to something

****

Yenya waited outside the infirmary. She had expected Squall to come out minutes ago. Dr. Kadowaki had told her that Squall was going to stay with Rinoa. 

"Damn, can't he just forget about her for just a minute"

"How cruel can you be?" 

Yenya turned and saw a brunette with green eyes looking at her. "Who are you?"

"Selphie Tilmett, Rinoa's friends, you?"

"Yenya Bishop"

"Ah, so you're not only the bitch who kissed Squall but the girl who actually knocked her out. You have a lot of guts."

Yenya rolled her eyes. "I am not a bitch, and I no longer plan to go after Squall, if Rinoa ..."

"If Rinoa what?"

"That is none of your business."

"Well, I'm going to make it my business"

"Listen back off, if I can defeat a angry sorceress, I sure as hell can defeat a normal human."

"Wait, how did you know she's a sorceress?"

"Please! Everyone was practically screaming. 'Oh no the sorceress is going to kill me' And who else at that moment was angry and destroying things...Rinoa"

Selphie was just about to strike Yenya when Quistis came and held her back. Selphie struggled to get out Quistis grasp. 

" Hey what's wrong here?" Quistis asked Selphie and looked at Yenya

"Hey Quisty, ya wanna know something...this is Yenya. Yes the same girl who had the nerve to actually knock Rinoa out AND have an affair with Squall!"

Quisty looked at Yenya with a cold stare but still held on to Selphie. "Letting out anger out on here will not help us. That's Rinoa's job"

Selphie smiled. "Yes, I guess your right." Selphie turned and walked away. "Stay away from Squall, that is my warning" Quistis said and turned and ran to catch up with Selphie.

Yenya sighed. She needed to talk to Squall. She went in the infirmary.

*****

Yenya walked inside and turned to find a startled doctor. "I just wanna talk to him" She whispered. "I won't do anything risking the sorceress health."

"She has a name"

"Yes, but I don't think she and I will be on first name basis, more on the lines of bitch, whore, you know." She smiled.

"Okay, you can go, but don't wake the patient up. I don't want my office to be destroyed."

Yenya nodded and stepped inside the curtain to find Squall looking at Rinoa. He turned when he saw her enter.

"Yes"

"We need to talk"

"I don't think now is the time"

" It's the perfect time, no one is going to let me near you, once she's awake"

"...Okay then...talk"

"Squall, I think me and Rinoa may have something. A relationship that hasn't yet formed"

"What?"

"Squall, when I first came here, I had intentions of finding my sister...half sister. It's a long story that starts from my childhood. Well, my mother had abused me when I was younger. She would beat me. And my stepfather would do...things to me... I lived a bad childhood. I was never close to any of my family. All of them would look down on me. Call me a whore, bitch, say hurtful things. I was always looking for love. "

Squall turned his attention from Rinoa to Yenya. "Go on."

" I started trying to find love in the wrongs place. Drugs dealers, men, and gigolos. The whole bad girl scene was I. But then I met someone, my best friend. I had finally found love. And she died in a shoot out because of her boyfriend part in it. And she loved that guy; she even fought her own family for him. And she died because of that bastard. But I had only seen pictures of him, none of them glued to my head. I vowed if I ever found him, I would kill him for taking away my best friend.

"Ever since then I steered away from gangs. I learned to fight, monsters powers would become mine. I became quite powerful.. I walked on and on. Then finally my mothers called me back home while I was fishing. She wanted me to join the army. This was not to long ago. I had good grades and I always wanted to be a very important person."

Yenya paused for a minute.

"And so I agreed, and you know what? She said she was proud of me. That was the first words of love she ever told me...she was attacked. Raped...by my step dads friends. He had abuse her one night when I was gone. I came home to her bleeding body. I went into this rage and found him and attacked him. And his friends. I don't know how I got the power. He was tried and convicted."

"My mom was now hospitalized and we had no money for the bill. I knew I had a good background to be a commander. And so I went to Galadia and started training, the men made in front of me because I was the only few females, but I ignored them and worked hard. One of the upper people said I had the skills to be the commander."

Squall soon started wondering why Yenya was telling all this. "What does this--"

"Just listen. I went to the General...General Caraway. And while the whole time I was asking for a promotion he kept staring at me. Finally he asked. Who was my mother? I told him. He then asked other info and the declared.... that I...never mind. I came to this garden to find my sister. I am told I am a few months older than her."

Squall looked at Yenya. There were a few details left out and he wanted to know, but he wasn't one to pump people for information they didn't want to tell him. Wait...General Caraway...hmm.. what's he gotta do with this?

Rinoa started to stir. Yenya and Squall looked at her. "Well, she's starting to awake. I better leave before she goes mad again" Yenya said but walked to Squall and cupped his face and kissed him. She pulled back and licked her lips.

"Youre so tasty!" Yenya exclaimed. And turned and walked out. Squall just stared at the spot where Yenya stood and turn to an awakening Rinoa.

*****

General Caraway got off the train and looked around Balamb. It hadn't changed one bit. That was good, the familiar, cozy feeling never leaves. He turned to his butler.

"Please go see if we can rent a car."

"Yes, sir" The butler said and ran. General turned to a store and started buying things he would need, just in case they couldn't rent a car.

"Balamb Garden, just a few more miles"

****

Rinoa looked around the pool of darkness. She's been there ever since she got so mad she started destroying everything. She even wanted to kill Squall. It was her powers. Why else would she want to kill her own boyfriend...lover...friend. But she was so pissed, because that whore had knocked her out.

But one thing she knew that she could never trust Squall. Everything had changed. Rinoa was sitting down at one point when she heard Squall ask her for forgiveness. Rinoa had got up and scream. "Never! I will never again trust you!!!" 

She had felt her say the words, but only say the few words. She knew Squall heard, but he had passed it off as his imagination. The hurt was in her heart, the anger in her mind, and confusion with her powers.

She wanted out, she needed to get out. But she knew there was more to come. 

"_The Relation between an Angel and a Princess...._"

Rinoa eyes went wide and looked around for the voice that said that. Who would say something that didn't make any sense! Rinoa soon started seeing flashes of light. She saw Squall and then she saw the girl who Squall kissed.

Then she saw a flash of her coming close to Squall. She then saw her leave. She then saw him look at her. Soon the flashes stopped and she was looking at Squall...

"Squall..." Rinoa said her voice sounding tired.

"Shhh, Rinoa, stay calm"

"How could you?"

Squall looked down in shame, how was he suppose to answer this? He couldn't. "It just happen Rinoa"

"I can never trust you...again"

"No Rinny...please...listen"

"Get out...get out!"

"I'm not leaving"

"Well, I'm leaving then" Rinoa then try to attempt to get up the pain was fresh and ready to strike and strike it did and Rinoa fell on top of the bed, 

"That bitch did this to me…and you...hurt me more than I ever could have imagined"

Dr.K came in and saw that Rinoa was awake. "Ah! I see the Angel is awake." Rinoa turn to Dr. Kadowaki and smiled. "Yes, and ready to go!" She said in a joyous voice.

"Well, you don't have any serious injuries, so I don't see the harm of letting you go." Dr. Kadowaki said.

"Doctor, I'm OK."

"Well, I guess I can dismiss you"

Rinoa immediantly jumped on her feet and sharply took some air. "Got any painkillers?" Rinoa asked in a high pitch voice with her teeth clenched.

Dr.K nodded and led Rinoa. She steeped out and Rinoa turned to Squall and shook her head and got out.

*******

General Caraway stood in front of the Gardens gate. It looked f*cked up. "What in blazes happen here?" Caraway asked himself. "Looks like a meteor broke into little pieces and burn wholes!"

Then in front of Caraways eyes the damage started repairing itself. The wholes filled up and the dead plants came back to life. The blood wiped. "That has to be Rinoa../probably showing off her powers to Yenya...heh heh" 

Caraway walked into the Garden and then looked inside as the Garden started repairing itself. Little sparks was restoring the Garden, which was good because the Garden looked terrible. Caraway found a kid walking.

"Hey kid, what happened here?"

"Oh, Sorceress Rinoa went _CRAZY_, she started shooting beams of light! Somebody says she was real mad!"

"Mad? What about?"

"No one is for sure, they say her boyfriend did something"

"And you don't know?"

"Nope, or I'd be running around talking about it!"

Caraway nodded and told the boy to run off. What could have Rinoa been to pissed about? He walked and called on his cellophane onto the car which his butler was still in.

"Yes, I think I'm going to be here a while."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, why don't you go to something, I'll call you when I'm done"

"Will Do"

General soon walked toward the cafeteria, Rinoa was always there. Once he walked in he saw Rinoa on one side of the cafeteria and Yenya on the other. He raised his hands and Rinoa raised her head when Yenya did the same.

"Dad!"

"General Caraway!"

The both yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. They turn to face each other. General saw Rinoa face turn into one of hatred.

"Why are hell are you calling him 'dad'?"

"Because..he is my dad..."

"..what?! You little tramp! So you want to make mockery of me, then come here and say that he's your dad to my face!"

Caraway watch as Yenya walk up to Rinoa. "He's…my...dad" Rinoa eyes went wide and turned to Caraway

"...Is this true?"

'_Wait! How could have this happen! They should already have known!_' "Rinoa, Yenya I think we have a lot to talk about"

Rinoa got up and stood in front of Caraway. "No! There's no talk, now you tell me! Is she your daughter?!!" Rinoa said evident she was on the brink.

"..Yes"

A sob escaped Rinoa and then an angry look came upon her face. "Wait...then that means..."

Caraway tried to touch Rinoa, but she shrugged him off. "Don't...touch..me!"

"If you want to know the whole story then I suggest you come and sit with me and your...sister"

"Don't call her that!! She's not my sister!!!" Rinoa said tears escaping her eyes. What was wrong with Rinoa? He turned to Yenya and saw tears escaping her eyes he faintly heard her.

"Oh no! I couldn't have! No!" Yenya whispered to herself.

"What happened here?!" General Caraway yelled.  Rinoa looked at Yenya and at Caraway and fled. He then watched as Yenya fell on to the floor and cried. "I ruined it! I ruined it!! God!" Yenya got up and ran off too.

He turned and found Selphie, Quistis, Irvine and Zell looking at General Caraway like he was Sorceress Ultimecia.

He walked up to them.

"What happened here?" He asked'

Zell answered. " A world of hell"

********

Note: Just wanted to Explain. Yenya went to the lunchroom after she talked to Squall and after Dr.K gave Rinoa the painkillers she went to the lunchroom too. I know I should have put in the fic but I couldn't see a way to put it in with out it being so short and useless.

**_FBM after revising and editing: _**DAMN! THIS ONE LONG ASS CHAPTER!!!


	10. Forgivness xRevised & Editedx

**_FBM after revising and editing:* _****groans*** Another long chapter to edit. Shit.

The last chapter, I hope you guys have enjoyed this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 nor the characters. They belong to their respective owners, I make no claim over them nor am I making profit off this.

****

General Caraway stared at Zell, strangely, 

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

Quistis sighed and pulled up another chair. "Sir, I think we think to explain a few things and you too."

General Caraway looked at the chair and sat down and looked at the younger teens..."Well? Let's hear it!"

Irvine raised his hands. "I'll tell you, the girls informed me of what happened and so I have the full story."

General Caraway waited patiently.

"Around the time Yenya came, Rinoa and the girls decided to go on vacation. Now Yenya then appeared and she took a liking to Squall. In the beginning Squall stood strong, but like Rinoa, Yenya easily broke down his defenses. Now, Rinoa and the girls had sense something was wrong and so they called Squall, lying to him saying they would come home a week later. When really they were coming the next day so they could find out what was wrong."

Irvine paused collecting the information before he said anything.

"Rinoa came and found Squall and Yenya kissing. Rinoa went into a state of Rage. Destroying everything in her path, to kill Squall and Yenya. That's why you saw the garden looking like shit. Yenya had attack Rinoa in attempt to knock her out and succeeded. Now there is a uneasiness because Squall has fallen for both girls and now both girls want Squall."

General looked at the team, expecting one of them to say what a lie. This couldn't have been true. Yenya should have known. Rinoa should have been there. They should be hugging each other not hating each other.

"Now sir, we need some explaining here?" Selphie said.

"I can't tell you, I need to tell my daughters first." General Caraway said and got up leaving the group. They turn to each other. 

"This is not good" Zell muttered, "Wanna go eavesdrop on their conversation?" 

The group looked at each other and nodded.

***

Rinoa ran into her room and slammed the door shut locking it. She couldn't believe it. She had a sister, a sister who was the same fucking age. That meant her dad cheated on her mother. Her mother! The woman who cared for that man and to only be betrayed!

"That.... that...that...man!" Rinoa couldn't say any curse words to express the anger. To make matters worse. The girl, who was her sister, schemed to get her boyfriend!!

Rinoa felt the tears escape. Why the hell was everything always messed up for her? First her mom dieing from a car accident. Then the years of neglect from her father. Then the break-up with Seifer, then getting captured. And now her boyfriend had been stolen by the woman who was her sister!

"I know exactly what they mean when they say 'Life is not fair' "

Anger started building up in Rinoa's blood. She felt her starting to go into compete anger, "No, I can't get angry now. " She said calming her self down. Rinoa then heard a knock on her door. She stared at it..."Leave me alone"

Squall answered. "Rinoa, it's me. We need to talk" Rinoa stared at that door. It was a blank expression. Should she be happy or mad? She walked to the door and opened it. She saw Squall have a sorry look on his face. "...Well start talking"

Squall sighed seeing that Rinoa wasn't going to let him in. "Rinny, I am sorry. I never intended to hurt you, I swear. In the beginning she was like glue to paper, she just kept at it. I kept trying to shrug her off but she was just like you, never giving up..."

"Ugh, there's the proof" Rinoa said turning away. Squall had a curious look on his face. "Huh? What are you talking about" Rinoa let out a sob and turned around. "Guess what? She my sister. That whore of yours is my sister!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"That man, Caraway came and declared that Yenya was his daughter, my sister. So guess what, I'm fucked. My boyfriend fell in love with my SISTER!"

Rinoa saw as Squall looked downward in confusion. "Oh, don't look so down. I know you knew! Yet you continued to fall in love. Your a bastard you know that?! Huh?! Your mother fucking bastard!!!" Rinoa yelled tears coming down and collapsed on the floor. And looked at Squall. "How did this happen? How? " Fresh tears about to fall.

Rinoa just stared at the floor blankly as she felt Squall take her into his arms and hold her...keeping her safe...for now.

****

Yenya walked to her dorm. She was going to pack her bags and get the hell away from here. From all the anger and hurt present here. She came here to find her sister and fell in love with a mysterious blue-eyed man. But oh yeah!  She found her sister all right. And then fell in love with her boyfriend. 

"They could have had a great future, if it wasn't for me!" Yenya whispered, "It's all my fault. There is going to be no love between me and Rinoa."

Yenya finally found her dorm and slid her key card and the door opened. She went straight to her closet and took out her suitcase.

"Leave it there, Yenya" A voice said behind her.

"Dad, I have to go. Rinoa hates me and I can't be their if my own sister hates me."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because family is your blood. You only have one family. They love unconditionally. I never had that kind of family that gave me love. So when I found out I had a sister, I thought 'hey new beginning'. Well guess what? It all ends the same! I'm hated!"

"Don't pack yet, come with me, I have a lot of explaining to do"

Yenya dropped her suitcase and turn to General Caraway. She walked up to him, her eyes without emotions. "Fine."

****

Caraway walked to where he knew was Rinoa's room. His guess was that she was throwing stuff around the room. In an angry rage...then again the Gardens not destroyed. As he walked he heard the hesitant steps of Yenya. She was nervous. He was nervous. He was going to have to confess everything...everything...

He stopped at the door and he heard a sob. He heard a soothing voice trying to calm Rinoa. He opened the door to find Rinoa on the floor and Squall holding her. He heard Yenya mutter something like 'didn't take long'. He knocked on the open door to catch their attention.

He watched as Rinoa quickly get out of Squalls arm and stand up straight looking at Yenya and Caraway. Shit. He didn't like that look, she look so much like Julia. He felt a pang where his heart was.

"Rinoa we need to talk."

"No, I will not talk to you!"

"Rinoa--"

"No! I won't talk to a lying, selfish ---"

"Rinoa! Shut up and listen to your father!" General Caraway said quickly losing his patient with Rinoa. He watch as Rinoa finally realized who was in charge. He looked at Squall.

"Get out, Leonhart. This is none of your concern!"

Squall nodded and looked at Caraways daughter. Once Squall was out General closed the door, leaving a small space. He knew Rinoa's friends wanted to listen, and he knew once he told Rinoa the whole story she wouldn't want to repeat it. He smiled a small smile as he as the teens scramble.

"Yenya, sit with your sister."

"Dad--"

"Please..." He said with a sincere voice. He looked at Rinoa who looked shock. It was no shock. He had never been very sincere to her and to be to a complete stranger had to hurt. He threw a sorry look but she just turned from him. "Well Caraway, talk."

"Don't you have any respect for him? He's your father, and you need to treat as one, like calling him 'Dad' or whatever" Yenya spoke, shock.

"Look, you don't know anything, so back off!" Rinoa snapped. General Caraway knew it was now to tell his story.

"It was around the time. I had met Julia. Your beautiful mother, Rinoa, Julia. I don't need to tell you how I met her. It way as Leonhart's father. A very frequent visit to the bar. Anyway, Julia and me were perfect together. Everyone thought so too. Kept encouraging to me marry her. I wasn't sure. Sure I liked Julia but like every teenage boy for the same reason."

He watched as Rinoa looked at him. Disbelief in her eyes. "You mean...?"

"Sex."

Rinoa opened her mouth in disbelief. "How...could you?!"

"Rinny, before you take this to where ever it doesn't belong let me finish. Now, while Julia and me were dating on the side I had Naoki. " He looked at Yenya. He saw her fist clench.

"Are you saying, you used ours mothers as your whores?!!" Yenya said, he could tell she was holding back.

"Let me finish first. Now, both of your mothers eventually caught me. I chose Julia. Naoki was nice, but she was just too...uptight. And so Julia and me wedded. A few months after I got married, Naoki came to returns stuff that I had gave her. I can tell you more things then what was intended, if you know what I mean. So now I got Naoki pregnant and then I got Julia pregnant"

Rinoa stood up tears came down. "So you saying you got both woman pregnant?!" 

General nodded. " Now both of you were born. Several years later, once again I was caught. Naoki came to ask for child support. Yenya you just turned five. Such a beautiful child. I wasn't home at the time and Julia was home. Now you can tell what happened. I got home with both of you playing and both mothers sitting down. Naoki thought we had a future and Julia said we had none. Julia said she would have a divorce. But when Julia went to talk to a lawyer...she got in a car accident…. She died."

Rinoa coughed back a sob. She had heard this story of her mother's death all her life. She felt Yenya put a hand on her back. She wanted to jerk away, but right now she needed comfort.

"Now Naoki and I got together. You two don't remember each other because Naoki and me went out separate ways not too long after we got back together. She said she wanted to do anything with me. We weren't happy. I was too busy mourning Julia, getting drunk. So she left me. Taking Yenya away, never to look back. And that's the story"

Yenya got up and paced the rooms. "You don't deserve happiness. Now I understand why my mother hated me so, because I reminded her of you! The pain you caused her was let out on me. How does that make you feel...Caraway?"

"Now you look here Yenyaisha Bishopiny --- " Caraway started and turned at when the door burst opened. The guy in the Cowboy hat walked in. He was staring at Yenya. "Yenyaisha?" He whispered.

Yenya just looked at him. "Yes?"

"It's me Irvinealeck" Caraway watched as realization crossed his daughters face and then one of pure anger and hatred. She slapped him. "You fucker! How dare you come to me! And remind me of.... Damn You!!!"

General then saw the bubbly Brunette come out from the fallen crowd. "How dare you touch him!" She yelled.

She then looked at Selphie."I can touch this man however I want. This is my ex-boyfriend! The one that killed my cousin!"

"What?!" came the response of Squall. He turned from Irvine to Yenya. "She's the cousin of the girl you told us about?! " 

Zell then decided to join in the shock. "What?! This is all so confusing!"

"Oh, I'll tell you. This Guy, fucked me and my cousin and then he killed her"

It was then Zell decided to act like a smart as. "Technically, it was the guy who pulled the trigger, Irvine was nearly the cause" General looked as Zell back up from Yenya's angry stare.

"All you men are the same! My Father fucked two women, you fucked two women and so many...I...I can't take it! I just can't" Yenya muttered to herself sounding a bit koo-koo. Then Rinoa got up "Lets not forget Squall. What's wrong with you guys? Can't you guys be faithful?!" Rinoa yelled.

"I haven't done anything!" Zell protested.

"You know what…whatever! I don't care anymore! " Rinoa said. She turned to General. "I will never forgive you for cheating on mom. It's because of you she died. And You...." Rinoa turning to Yenya. "Your are just another slut, just like your mother, I mean how could you chase after a man when you knew he had a girlfriend?!"

Yenya just looked downward and turnrd to Squall and simply answered. 

"I've never been loved" She walked out the door.  But not before she pulled Irvine to a corner and whispered in his ear. "Now you listen here, I don't ever want to remember the past. It's over, the flames burned out."

"Can't we be friends, then?" Irvine whispered back, "I don't know, maybe, isn't like me and Lashay were close, you know?" Yenya smiled and left.

****

Rinoa watched as Yenya and Irvine exchange words and Yenya left. She didn't like Yenya, but she had this presence of sadness and loneness. Something that could tear her apart. She had a feeling she had it better then Yenya.

She turned around and looked at her father. He looked so guilty. So regretful. But he fell for temptation. He slept with Yenya's mother and got her with child and then turned around and got her mom pregnant. It would have been better if her Dad never slept with Yenya's mom. She and Squall would be all right now.

Squall, he betrayed her. But yet, she felt like she should give him a chance. She had heard siblings are alike in ways. She easily got to Squalls heart and because Yenya was her...sister she could have easily done the same.

But fate, she had a strong belief in fate. Fate always had a hand in this. Maybe it was fates way to tell Rinoa, that she had to be on her guard. Everything isn't what it is. Never believe otherwise. Or maybe, fate wanted to open her eyes and see that other people were abused. Not everybody was referred to as princess and be the world's hero. 

You'd think she knew because of the others past. But... she didn't. It wasn't her life and it was so far behind in the past they were all so happy, it didn't really process in her mind. 

_'Look at myself. I'm starting to feel sorry to the girls that try to steal my boyfriend. I can tell Squall tried, but he just couldn't resist. I should go apologize. Maybe...before I can just go calling her a whore I should learn the whole story. She just told me she has never been loved. And I...'_

Rinoa walked to her Dad. "Gen--Dad, I don't know how I'm going to get over this. But I'm going to try. But, I know I won't ever forgive you. You broke a sacred vow to my mother, and you killed her." Rinoa said bluntly.

She then turned to Irvine. "We have a lot to talk about, cowboy, don't we?" Irvine nodded, now everyone had to know the whole story. This is so fucked up.

Rinoa soon started to walk out the door when she was stopped by Squall. He looked at her, searching her eyes. She closed it, her eyes were a window to her soul. She looked at Squall. "Maybe..."

He nodded and let her passed, but she walked in and pulled him to her. "Say, where's Yenya's room?"

He arched in eyebrow in confusion. "It's a um...girl thing" 

"Room 519"

She nodded and headed towards the room. As she walked she soon started hearing Selphie and Quistis asked what Irvine and Yenya were talking about. She smiled. '_He better remember every word, because next is me._'

***

Tears slid down Yenya's read cheek as she packed her stuff. She just had to get out of here. She thought she could start a new life, but she just couldn't. Bad memories from her past were here new bad memories were here. She just had to go. 

"Why are you packing?" A voice asked...Rinoa's voice. Yenya smiled a sarcastic smile, "Why? You want me to be here so I can take Squally?"

Rinoa walked in. "You know, you're not making this easy."

Yenya turned and look. "What do you mean?" Rinoa closed her eyes and walked to the bed and sat down. "To get to know you. To see the truth behind this."

"Behind what?"

"Behind you actions, words, everything. So I can see if I can actually start forgiving Squall. So tell me about yourself/"

Yenya sighed and continue to pack. "Well, what can I say? My mother abused me my stepfather sexually-abused me. I was never loved once in my life. My best friend died. My cousin died because of your friend. My mothers in the hospital and I just found I got a sister and I tried to steal her man. What's there to tell?"

"You lived hell, haven't you?" Rinoa said thoughtfully. "No, I lived like a princess." Yenya replied sarcastically.

"You know you don't have to be sarcastic."

"Well, sorry, what you see and hear is what you get."

"Why were you trying to get Squall?" Rinoa asked. Yenya stopped packing she had hit a nerve. But she knew she had to answer.

"Because...Rinoa...I've never been loved. When I saw Squall, I saw a chance. I could tell he was a bit to himself but I knew if he loved someone he would make them know it. And he proved that to me, when I went to the infirmary."

"Infirmary?"

"Well, it was one of my tricks, actually. Well, I wanted to be a SeeD when I heard all about you guys. And so, I was practicing being a SeeD. And I heard you had to have a supporter, and the first thing on my mine was Squall. So I asked Headmaster and he approved. After I got Ifrit, the cave started collapsing for some reason. I had a cut from earlier and a rock and passed and I fell and then I felt something hit my head hard and all went blank. And when I awoke, I was in the infirmary and the doctor said Squall rushed to bring me here. And I felt good, because, I felt loved and was actually showed love. ...You're really lucky Rinoa"

"..hmm"

Yenya shrugged. "But hey, how can I even try to steal him now?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Rinoa, family has always been important to me. Even though my family didn't show it. I always defended my family if one was hurt. And I knew I had a sister name Rinoa. But then again the name was very common and....whatever. So it was just like, I can never hurt a family member like that. If you care for Squall and I know you do I would never try to steal him. You could have a thousands loves but only one family."

Rinoa smiled. "I'm beginning to like you. Well, I guess I don't have to worry about you stealing Squall. And I guess I can forgive Squall. But trust him, _HAH_!"

"You..You...forgive me?" Yenya asked in a surprised voice.

"No not really, but, um, when I hear you talk, I know it's from the heart. My sorceress powers tell me so, by the way. What was the whole thing with Irvine?"

Yenya laughed. "You go ask him. He'll tell you."

Silence....

"Hmm, I guess I better go and talk to Squall"

"Yeah, guess so. And finish packing"

"Wait, your still packing?"

"Umm, yeah.. too much bad feelings present, you know?"

"Hmm, I guess so. But, stick around for a while, who knows it might go away"

"hmm, maybe" Yenya then grabbed the suitcase and open the draw and dumped the clothes into one.

"Ok, lets go. I think we have a lot of explaining to do, ya know?" Yenya said with a wink.

"Oh for sure!"

*****

Squall walked out the door a little after Rinoa. Everyone was asking Irvine to say the whole story, he already heard it already. So Rinoa was out to talk to Yenya. Hopefully a fight didn't erupt. 

He turned his head when he heard laughing. It sounded like Rinoa and Yenya. They were cool? Girls, so quick to forgive. 

Soon they came into sight. "You two made up?" He asked.

"No," Yenya said.

"Then why..."

"Squall, we just decided not to fight. And just be cool with one another."

"But, that doesn't mean we trust each other or best friends" Yenya added, "We simply decided to not to have any hard feelings present."

"Oh"

Irvine they ran out of the room. "Ok, I told you! Do I need to repeat?"

Selphie turned to Yenya. "Is what he said was true? Did you two used to date? And you fought your cousin?"

Yenya nodded. "All of it true, but I learn to let go. The past is the past."

"So, you're not holding an grudges against Irvine for your cousin?"

"I used too, but not anymore. I see he's happy and I knew Irvine used to love Lashay and I won't bring him done with the past"

Irvine smiled at Yenya then winked and Yenya just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, then" Squall said in an uneasy voice. "Squall, I'd like to talk to you" Yenya said a little nervous. Rinoa looked a little worried and then her face showed one of no care.

"Rinoa?" Squall asked. Rinoa nodded. "It's Ok, we have to talk after, k?"

Squall nodded and followed Yenya to the corner. Yenya turned to Squall. "Listen Squall, I am so sorry. I made you like me because of some wanting I had since my childhood. And I didn't even think of how it would affect you. All I thought about was me...and I don't know why I became that selfish. But..I just want you to know I so sorry!"

Squall looked at Yenya and knew she was telling the truth. "You were never loved, that was perfectly understandable"

"I don't why you and Rinoa are so forgiving but, um, I'm glad. Squall I swear, I will never try and pull those moves on you again. After finding out Rinoa is my sister and your one and only love I don't look at you the same way. I see now..as a friend"

Squall chuckled "So who do like now?"

Yenya smiled. "How can you tell?"

"Your eyes"

Yenya laughed. "Well, I hope my eyes is telling who I like now"

"No, not really."

"Well, then I'll tell you." She pulled Squall closer to her and whispered in his ear. "Zell"

Squall jumped back startled and looked back at Zell and then whispered. "Zell?!"

"Yeah Zell, I like him he's got, um, life energy"

"Ugh, energy is no lie. Well, good luck then"

"Thanks, good luck to you and Rinoa. I'll see you later. I have scheming to do"

Yenya then ran up to Zell and linked arms with him. "Soo, Zell..."

Squalls just shook his head and turn and saw Rinoa walked up to him. "What she say?"

"She said she was sorry and will never look at me the same way"

"And..?"

"And she like....Zell"

Rinoa turned to where Zell and Yenya was. "Pretty obvious"

"Yeah Guess so..Rinoa, I'm sorry"

"Squall, it's alright, I understand. Yenya and me are alike and she wanted you and she got you. I have to say, I would use the same tricks"

"Whatever"

Rinoa pulled Squall close to her. "It might take a will for me. But I know, I'll eventually trust you. Give me some time, Ok?"

Squall nodded and pulled her into a kiss

*****

Quistis looked around her. Happiness was back. Irvine and Selphie were happy. Looked like Zell and Yenya had a bright thing going on. She turned to Squall and Rinoa things were looking good.

All expect her. Love was in the air and all around her. She sighed. Now she had to go and get herself a man. But she knew if she had patient everything would be all right. She looked around once more and wished everyone the best.

She then turn and saw General Caraway and walked up to him. "Looks like you coming did some good, huh?"

He nodded. "Tell me girls, I wish them luck. But now I have to part"

"Will Do" She watched him as he backed away from the scene, not noticed by any of the girls that he was gone.

She then walked down the hall and went to the lunchroom. She took a seat and put her head down. She sighed. So this is what it felt like to be the only one without a mate..or whatever.

She wasn't really the only one after they defeated Ultimatecia. Zell was the other one without a mate. She had thought in the beginning maybe they could get together. But Zell proved to be a bit too immature for her liking.

She then felt a presence behind her to find Seifer. "Hello Seifer, how may I be of service to you?" She said with a attitude.

"Nothing, my dear instructor. Rumor has been that Yenya is Rinoa's sister."

Quistis head snapped up. "How did people find out so quickly?"

"There was a student passing by and heard the commotion and ran and told everyone and then everyone told everyone and now I know"

"Well, I suppose it was a matter of time"

"Yes, suppose so, huh instructor?"

"Seifer, leave me alone, will ya?"

"Why? Sad because everyone else got someone expect you. Heh, even chickenwuss found someone before you. Pathetic really."

"Seifer why don't you shut up, before someone does it for you!!" Quistis snapped and got up but was stop by Seifer grabbing her wrist.

She looked at her wrist then at Seifer. "Let Go"

He looked hesitant then smirked. He let go of her wrist and pulled her close to him. Now people were watching.

"Why, Instuctor, so uptight" He breath caressing her cheek. She felt her breathing become irregular and he look at her eyes.

*His eyes is so beautiful!*

Quistis then thought for a minute. Everyone accepted Seifer, they knew he was under a spell. Rinoa had once told her she and Seifer looked good together. She didn't really get angry of the thought. And here he was.

Taking a chance, Quistis looked a Seifer. She grabbed his head and pulled his lips onto her own. The kiss wild and untamed, kiss to ensure their future.

I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers who enjoyed this. If it weren't for you guys, this wouldn't be here. IMPORTANT NOTE BELOW. Oh and please tell me if my grammar and spelling mistakes were bad, or where I messed up, thanx!

****

If you want an epilogue, please review and tell all your friends to review! I won't wind writing an epilogue if I think that people want it. But if I see no response I might as well say it here. I am done and wash my hands clean of this.

FLORALS IMPORTANT NEWS

I am currently thinking of making a sequel to this. It's actually a funny/romance/drama fic. It of course will focus around Yenya because she's the drama bringer. The summary is below!

Summary for Sequel: Yenya and Zell are now going out. It's a steady relationship. Irvine is now starting to feel the old flames he had for Yenya lit up. Zell eventually finds out and isn't very happy about it. Selphie then founds out and is not very happy with Yenya and will do anything to keep them apart. Zell and Selphie team up and hell lets loose.

If ya want the Sequel, review. Thanx. Damn, long author note.

**_FBM after revising and editing: _**FINALLY, I'M DONE!!! Well, this was a refreshing story down memory lane.


End file.
